The Runaway
by Clarissa George306
Summary: Tired of being ignored and a disappointment to her dad, Hiccup runs away with Toothless. She meets two men a rich man that was arrogant and full of himself, but extremely loyal and nice and a pirate, dangerous, kind, and exciting, but secretive. She goes on an adventure and finds herself and who she was always meant to be, but at what cost? Gender bent au
1. The Fight

***So I did not like my other story so I am ending it. Poof! It's gone now. I'm sorry for the people who did like my story. This is a mystery "who will Hiccup end up with" story. It is also gender bent so please give me your best reviews because I have a good feeling about this. I don't own HTTYD at all.***

 **Hiccup's POV**

I stumble down the stairs and fall on my face. I lie there in pain as my father bustles around me, ignoring me as usual.

I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Princess of the Barbaric Archipelago. We come from Vikings who aren't the best at naming and we obviously got that trait from them. As well as their size, with the exception of me who is as dainty as they come. I also have only one leg which makes me even more unusual.

I lost my leg when I was fifteen. I saved family from pirates and got captured for a few months. It was terrifying, but they kept saying how lucky I was to not be captured by Dagur the Deranged, the only pirate who held a candle to Alvin the Treacherous, but he died during a battle with Dagur so now Dagur is the most feared pirate.

While my father was getting me back I got caught in the way of a cannon and I lost my leg, to cut the story short.

I stand up and brush myself off, wincing at the bruise already forming on my arm. My dress is at my ankles to hind my top-of-the-line prosthetic leg that Gobber and I have made. Gobber is my father figure and my best and only friend. I apprentice at his shop and help him make things.

"Hey Dad. How are you today? Busy, as usual I see. But looking very dapper!" I say cheerily, to my father. He sits at the great table and signs heavily.

"What do you want, Hiccup?" My father says. That's my dad for you. Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, King of the Barbaric Archipelago, Crusher of Pirates.

"I was wondering if you wanted to teach me how to wield a sword. Or an axe. Or how to fist fight. We haven't done that in years." I look down, avoiding eye contact. I wipe my hands on my simple green dress and smile brightly, looking up.

Dad smiles sadly, then frowns. He looks me up and down and shakes his head.

"You would get hurt. You are too small and too young to learn how to fight. Maybe when you're older." I huff and glare at his fiery red beard.

"What do you mean 'when I older'? I'm seventeen! The village kids have all learned how to fight when they were ten, but you never let me, because you said I was too young! I thought it was because I was the princess, but now I realize that it's because I look just like Mom!" I scream at him. My father stands up. He towers over me and his facial features harden. He straightens out his general's uniform as his face grows increasingly redder.

"Hiccup, you don't know what you're talking about. Just go outside and play or something I have work to do."

I don't listen to him. I grab a chair and stand up on it so I'm at least up to his nose. I haven't had a growth spurt yet, but I feel it coming.

"No, you need to listen to me!" I yell. "You think I am some dainty little thing, but I'm not. I can't always have guards with me. If I'm going to be queen one day, you need to teach me how to defend myself or I'll never know how and probably die just like mom-"

"Be quiet!" My father roars, scaring me to the point that my knees shake and I tumble out of my chair. "You don't fight because you can't. I've seen you try and to be honest it's pitiful. I can believe I made a useless daughter like you." I tremble and tears stream out my eyes. My father gasps and covers his mouth.

"Hiccup, I didn't mean it. I-"My dad tries.

"Save it." I say sharply, surprising myself at the coldness in my voice. "I don't care anymore. It was stupid to ask of me, your highness." I turn sharply on my heels and stomp up the grand stairs. Dad tries to follow me, but stops and sits down heavily in his chair.

Once up the stairs, I run to my room and lock the door. I look at my smallish room.

Our castle is nothing special. There are only about ten bedrooms and they are fairly small. My father's being the largest. There is a ball room, a feasting room with the grand table (the one I was just in), a resting room, and a dungeon which is underground. There is a courtyard and two gardens. A flower garden that I have been tending to since my mom, Valka 'the Fierce', Queen of the Barbaric Archipelago, and wife of Stoick the Vast, died and a herb garden that the gardeners tend to and the healers get their medicine from.

We have dogs as well. I have a large mountain dog named Toothless. And my father has two, a large Greyhound named Thornado and a Kalaallit Qimmiat, a type of Husky dog.

I look around my bed room and grab a large brown knapsack and a simple medium sized chest. I look around at my art covered room and grab my maps and drawings off my walls. I take down the hundreds of landscapes and people covered pieces of paper. It takes me a while and by the time I finish, there is a large pile of them on my bed and it is dark out.

I go to my bedside table and light two candles.

I roll them up and put them in my sack. All except for one, it's my only picture of my dad, Stoick the Vast, in all his glory. I'm next to him and I'm holding his hand, smiling. It's almost pinpoint accuracy. My hair is slightly more red than auburn and my dad isn't wearing his usual uniform.

I leave it on my bear- fur covered bed and turn towards my brown wooden wardrobe. I throw open the doors and look at the outfits I have. I take out three of my most simple dresses, one brown, one green, and one red, and two pairs of leggings, both brown, and three tunics. One of them red and the others green.

I put them in my chest and take a fancy dress, sleeveless blue that is too long for me, one meant for upper class nobles, but not fit for a princess, folded it and placed it at the bottom of the chest underneath the shirts. I get two pairs of shoes, one blue (to match with the blue dress) and the other brown. Then I grab a pair of brown boots and put them in the chest as well as the brown shoes.

I go to my dresser and grab a brush, comb, and leather strips to tie my hair with. I also grab two small coin sacks with money in it. One has gold and silver coins and the other is filled with copper ones. I pick up a simple diamond necklace that was my mom's and put it in a small bag along with the gold and silver coins. I toss those into my knapsack and look over my almost empty room. I grab my bear fur blanket, a yak wool blanket, and some sleep clothes (two of my dad's non-work shirts).

I put everything in the chest and shove it under my bed. I change into my night clothes and climb into bed. I sigh and whistle for Toothless.

I hear claws clacking on the marble floor. I get up and open the door for him and he rushes inside and jumps on my bed. He pants and spins around a few times before settling down on the right side of my queen sized bed. I smile and shake my head.

"Move over, you useless canine. You always take over the whole bed." I gently move Toothless to the side and climb underneath the sheets.

I reach over and put out the candle on my night table.

"Good night, Toothless."

I put my head down, not knowing what's in store for tomorrow.


	2. Dagur and the Emptiness

***Second Chapter of the Runaway. Who do you want Hiccup to end up with? Dagur or Aster?***

 ***I don't own HTTYD***

 **Dagur's POV**

I wake up annoyed for some reason. Like I forgot something. Or I'm missing someone.

I growl and try to get up but there's a woman pressed against my back. I look at her. She's a red head and has a mole on her cheek. She's a bit plump and short. Maybe around 20 or so. I scowl and gently push her aside.

She groans and her eyes open. They're blue.

I stand up and stretch. I look around at the wooden room. It's shabby and has little decorations. There's a dresser, a small table with two wooden chairs, and a medium sized chest. There are clothes and weapons strewn across the floor and I cackle as I remember last night. I stop laughing abruptly and grab my clothes from the floor.

I put on my tunic and pants. Then I put on my armor and leather arm guards. I run my hand across my face and scratch my head.

I grab all of my weapons and put them on as well. I hear a sneeze and I whip around to see the red headed woman covering her mouth with fear in her eyes.

I smile crudely and whip out a knife. I step up towards her and she shrieks and crawls back in fear. I take her hair in my hand and I brandish the knife. I cut out a thick strand of hair and wrap it around my wrist and tie it securely to later braid into a bracelet to add my growing collection of women's hair.

I put away the knife and stroke her cheek.

"Last night was nice-"I don't know her name.

"A-Adria." She stutters out cautiously. I smile and turn around and look around for her clothes. Although I may be deranged I am still a gentleman.

"Last night was nice, Adria."

I cackle at the thought of actually being a gentleman. I'm a pirate for Thor's sake. I grab her tunic and breast bindings and toss them to her. She squeaks out a thank you and hastily puts them on.

I go up to her and steal a rough kiss from her, she hesitantly kisses back.

"Goodbye Darlin'. Hopefully you don't have a bastard child growing inside you." I through open the door and walk out into the hallway. I walk down the stairs and to the bar. A tired looking man is cleaning out some glasses. He has a brown tunic on and t has more than a few stains on it. I cackle manically to myself and saunter out the door.

It's actually very dark out, but I snuck a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was about six in the morning. I only got two hours of sleep, but I'm feeling very empty and not from lack of food or sleep.

Most of everyone is sleeping and I only see the occasional homeless person.

I stalk up to the dock and see my boat far away and a little dingy boat next to the dock. I growl loudly and jump in. I row until my arms start to burn, but by the time my arms are about to give out I bump into my boat.

"Savage!" I roar loudly. "Get your ass up!"

I slowly work my way up the side of the boat and onto the deck. I look at the un-mopped decks and the knotted pieces of rope in disgust.

"Savage!" I hear bustling then a loud crash and Savage comes up from below deck.

"Yes, sir." Savage answers, meekly. I grumble to myself, all these pirates are morons, except for the cook. She is okay.

"Get this boat out of my sight and clean up this mess. You guys are acting like farm animals! Do you want to be thrown overboard to the sharks? I didn't think so! Get this boat out to sea. I'm in a good mood."

"Yes, Dagur." I glare at my second in command.

"Idiot." I think to myself.

 **Five hours later…**

Moving to the poop deck, I stand near the front of the ship. Mahogany wood, polished to perfection.

Out in the horizon, I see a shape in the water. I growl under my breath and shout out to whoever is closest.

"Get a look at that boat out there! Is it of any value? If it is prepare for battle, if not… well prepare for battle. We'll be sinking the blasted thing either way!" I laugh sinisterly as I walk to my cabin.

The cabin is well decorated. There is silk strewn across most surfaces and diamonds on the desk. Mostly everything is mahogany though some is out of sight. The bed has silk sheets and a yak wool cover. The silk is a deep red and the yak wool is black.

I have a secret stash of weapons and jewelry in a trunk underneath the floorboards, underneath the bed. I let my crew keep whatever they find, steal, or buy, unless I want it, then I take it. I deem myself a pretty fair captain to be honest because I haven't killed a single member of my crew yet. Unless you count Ack, John, Sven, and Bjorn, but I don't so the number is zero.

For each of my kills or conquers, I keep a lock of hair from them. I braid them into bracelets and so far I have forty-three. Well forty-four now from last night.

There are swords, pistols, knifes, and exploding powder that I got from a merchant by the name Johann. I strap three knifes on my arms and two on my legs. I grab three swords and put two on my back and one in my hand. I grab a pistol and shove it in a holster on my belt. You can never be too prepared.

Once I'm armed to the teeth, I walk outside and see that my crew is also armed and ready.

"Alright, men!" I shout to my crew. "No attacking until I give the ready. But, just in case, cannons?"

"Ready!" One of my men shout.

"Weapons?"

"Ready?"

"Cook?"

"Um, where does she need to be kept?" I groan and I feel myself becoming angry.

"In the front lines. In the fucking kitchen, you morons. I need you to stay sharp and listen to me because I swear to Odin, I will hand you to the sharks on a silver platter and Thor forbid I will kill you before that happens." I laugh a little then abruptly stop and spin around.

"They are here. Be on your best behaviors. Also try not to die because I hate to have to find people and force them to fight." I wait a moment before I laugh again. "No I won't! Get ready! They're approaching."

I scan the boat that is slowing down and settling down next to us. It's another pirate ship. Slightly smaller than ours, red flag with a black skull on it. The skull has horns.

It's the Blood Red, a ship with one of the best crew members you could ever imagine. They all are ruthless, but they are dependable and loyal. They'll go down fighting.

The same couldn't be said about my own, they'll run as soon as they see a better offer, but they know that I'll hunt them down to the ends of the earth. They know because they've seen it before.

"Captain Dagur, how are you this fine evenin'? Still keeping up with the ladies?" Red, asks innocently. She's the captain of the Blood Red. She's try to keep me occupied, but I knew her game.

"What do you want? I have pillaging and piling to do." Then I laugh because pillaging and piling sounds strange together. After a very long three minutes of hysterical laughing, I brusquely stoop laughing and straighten up. My crew looks nervous and I smile, I like the fear coming from them. It fuels my energy.

"Well, Captain, I would like to chat with you. Permission to come aboard?" I think about it then, nod.

"Permission granted." She unties a stray rope and swings across. Her skin tight leather pants and vest shines in the sunlight. Her white half closed blouse looks a few sizes too small for her, but it has a scarf over it so it is not as noticeable. She has light brown skin and wavy short hair. Women pirates usually cut their hair so it won't get caught on anything or pulled to her disadvantage. A few pirates from her crew come with her. They are mostly men, only a few are women, but they are treated like they come from Thor's hammer.

I take off one of my swords and unsheathe it. I subtly go into a loose battle stance and I am aware of my surroundings. I notice that Captain Red has done the exact same thing. I smirk, without any humor.

"So Captain, what did you want to talk about? I heard that you have gotten a little lucky with your steals."

"As have you." Captain Red says back. I wave my hand in a subtle movement towards one of my crewmates and scratch my head. Savage catches what it means and walk below deck, saying something about 'checking on Cook'.

"Are you ready?" Red asks. I smirk, but it soon turns into a sinister grin.

"Only if you are." I reply back. We both get into our correct battle stances and charge.

"Fire!" I yell. I duck and swing at Red just as a cannon smashes into Red's mast. I smile, but it soon turns upside down when more of Red's crew climbs aboard my ship. I growl as she blocks and ducks under all of my attacks and hits me a few times making me bleed. I spin around, elbows high just as one of Red's sneaks up behind me. He gets knocked out and I stab him to make sure he's dead. Then I get knocked to the floor and get a shallow cut in my left forearm. I grin and roll splaying my legs so Red trips and gets the wind knocked out of her. I stand up and stab at her heart, but she moves so instead I get the shoulder instead.

She screams in agony, but I haven't any time to bask in it. One of her crewmates tackles me and pins be down, but fails to notice the dagger I have in my hand. It was a dark-skinned man, short and lean with a scraggly beard and an ugly scar across his forehead.

I stab the man in the gut and he bellows out in pain. Then I slit his throat. He was old so he probably didn't have much time left.

"Father!" Red shouts. She looks at me with a look of fury I have seen many a times, but never from a woman. I step back, sword at attention. I would never admit it, but sometimes women frighten me more than facing Odin himself. "I swear to all the gods above, I will have my revenge! I will bring you down and drag you to Hel myself! **(Hel-goddess of the dead, one of Loki's children. *Nobody can keep it in their pants can they, first Zeus, and then Loki. Yikes!*)**

Red looks at her damaged ship and her wounded and dead crew. She sighs and looks almost defeated and winces as she moves her injured shoulder. Then she straightens up and looks me dead in the eye. Tears are welling up in her hazel eyes, but she has this burning fury that overwhelms me.

I quickly bend down and cut off a lock of hair from his scraggly beard and smirk in triumph. That was my third kill today.

"Mark my words, Dagur. I will kill you, cruelly, painfully, and not at all quick. But, that day is not today. Retreat! Get your asses back to the damn ship!"

She walks away and I let her. I feel drained and strangely empty, not at all how I should feel after a kill like that. I take a look at her ship as she boards it and see one of my crewmates swinging across back onto our ship with a look of accomplishment and a box underneath his arm.

"What's in the box?" I inquire, curiously. The man with a paunchy belly and brown eyes who is holding the box, smiles sinisterly and opens it. In it there are golden coins, pendants, jewels, and accessories. Enough to keep my crew loyal and happy for at least a month. I pat him on the back and grab a handful of coins and a ruby and sapphire pendant and shout,

"Tonight we feast in honor of the dead and for our good man… What's your name?" I ask the man. He looks down bashfully.

"Tori, captain."

"For our good man Tori for bringing us such riches!" I finish my speech with a hearty laugh and my crew goes wild with cheering.

After the festivities, I sit in my room with a book and the pieces of hair that I got that day, weaving them into four different styled bracelets. As I finish, the last one I smile, then frown. That empty feeling has definitely numbed, but it is still there. I doze off with a cruel smile as we slowly make our way through the Barbaric Archipelago and towards the island adjacent to the one my father was chief in, Berk.

 ***So sorry for the delay. I really didn't mean for it to be so long since I updated this. I am truly sorry, Readers. School has been terribly time consuming and I would have updated yesterday, but I had a late party that left me drained. Even though I didn't really dance. Please review.***


	3. Aster, his sister, and the War

* **So sorry for the tardiness. I will have a few chapters, at least three, out before the end of the week. Tonight to next week on Sunday.***

 **Aster's POV**

I dodge, weave, and spin through my opponents with ease like a person breathing air. It was easy and natural to me. Each of the men are taken down one by one and eventually I am only left with one opponent. My father.

My father is a lean man, but he is packed with un-seen muscle. He looks harmless until you pick a fight with him then he slams you down and knocks you out before you could even blink. He is the strongest person I know, but I would never say that to him.

He has short light blonde hair and blue eyes, two very rare traits that are not common around these parts of the Archipelago. He wears a yellow tunic and black pants and nothing else. No shoes, no weapons, unlike me. I wear gray pants and wrist bands with spikes on them. I don't have shoes on either. I don't carry my axe into sparring events because it's dangerous, but without it I feel incomplete and exposed. It's a big weapon heavy, but meant to give the users power. I got it on a trip to town one day. I like on Berk where everyone lives about the same and visits the market regularly. There was this girl who looked a lot like King Stoick's daughter, but may have just been a coincidence. She and a large man with two missing appendages and an uneven blonde beard were selling weapons for a large amount of money, but they all had special runes etched into them and were of great quality. She was no great beauty, but she was pretty. She has a heart shaped face and a carefree attitude and always said a sarcastic remark that not many people could counter. She saw me and analyzed me before giving me the axe, saying that it would fit me. I scoffed and tried it out and it was a lot better quality than most of my other weapons and it felt natural for me to handle it so it's been with me ever since. That was four years ago, now I am a twenty year old man trying to find that same woman again so that I can hire her for our personal forge, but I've only gotten a few glimpses of her in all these years.

We are in the sparring ring where the ground is smoothed to perfection and there is nothing to trip on or step on other than your own feet which I would never do since I was practically walking as soon as I was born. I also wear a brown headband made of the finest leather my father could find. I have long dirty blonde hair that goes down a little past my shoulders. I have one side shaved with a braid along the edge going from my hairline to the nape of my neck, to show my Viking heritage. I usually tie it back or braid it completely to have it out of my way, but today I didn't bother.

Today was definitely the day that I was going to beat my father. We had sparred together many times and I have never been able to beat him although my timing, strategy, and moves are perfect.

"Are to have your ass beat, Father?" My father smirked and got into a battle stance. I did as well and smiled cockily.

"Are you, spoiled jackass?" That surprised me. I faltered a bit then tightened up and put on an expressionless mask. I was trying to make my father proud. I was trying to win. We both nodded to each other to start the fight and everyone was silent, though I didn't really notice they were there.

We circle each other for about a minute before I become impatient. I yell out a battle cry and charge for him, trying to fake him out by going low then high.

I hit my father's knee, but I miscalculate my hit for his head and end up getting tripped by my father who pins me down and hits me with his elbow, knocking me out.

A few hours later, I wake up in the healer's workspace with a wet towel on my forehead. I groaned, unhappily as the events of today caught up to me. Our healer, a dark haired, dark skinned woman, named Zara, rushed over to me and tried to get me to take some medicine, but I refused. I wasn't a bitch about pain. I got up and the world got blurry and dizzy for a moment, but I shook my head and thanked the woman. She scowled at me, but let me go off. She was taken from a faraway country and was an indentured servant, but she gained her freedom after three years and was taken in as our healer.

With my head still swimming, I walked out of her space and into the hallway of our estate. I walked towards my room and sat on my yak fur covered bed. I took out a journal from one of the pockets my mom sew in it and turned to a page marked with tally marks and put another.

"Spar number one thousand twenty-six? A bust." Just as I put away the journal a knock was heard at my door.

A beautiful woman came in and bowed to me with the most regal expression on her face before bursting into laughter.

"Y-You look so stupid. Y-You have a b-black eye and a knot on your forehead!" She exclaimed, bursting at the seams with laughter.

"Alright Astrid, no need to be so cocky. My spar didn't go so well with Father."

"Does it ever?" My sister exclaimed, after calming down. "Okay, sorry, but you'll never be on Father's level. He has been training for fifty years! You've been barely doing it for ten."

"It's twelve and I will beat him some day. I know I will. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Fighting off suitors, doing things to prepare me to become a lady, and sneaking off to spar with Henry, the stable boy. You know, the usual."

Looking my sister up and down, I snort.

"You have straw in your hair." She flushes and takes it out.

My sister is a beautiful woman. She has blonde hair like mine except a lighter shade and more platinum than golden. She has ocean blue eyes, a strong jawline, and freckles like me, but she is short, has a button nose, and a heart shaped face unlike me. She's wearing a long blue dress that can be tied up to be shorter with a belt made of tiny skulls and a spikey headband like mine. Her boots are brown and she has arm bands made of brown leather.

She loves a stable boy named Henry. He's tall, has green eyes, freckles, and brown hair. They love each other, but can't marry because he's a peasant, but my sister doesn't like that word. She prefers lower classmen.

My father is a Duke and my mother a duchess. I am a Lord and my sister is a Lady until we come of age at twenty one.

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Astrid says seriously. She asks me if I'm going to tell our parents about Henry and her, every day and I always say the same thing. I shake my head and give her a hug, which she leans into and hugs me back.

"Of course not, you're my little sister. I would never do that." She frowns and jumps off the bed.

"Only by two minutes, you knucklehead and you stink. Pew! Go take a bath, you smell like sweat and ass."

I smirk and grab her into a strong hug making sure I rubbed my armpits on her arms.

"And you smell like Henry and yak ass." I release her after a full minute of hugging and she gags with her still red face.

"Now I have to take one too." Astrid whines. "Take a bath. Now. And good bye Aster the Great."

"Good bye, Astrid the Magnificent." We chuckle to ourselves and she heads out the door after a mock salute and I head to the washing room after doing one back.

After a good scrub, I get dressed in a nice red tunic, blue jacket and brown pants along with boots. I have lessons to get through and my mother likes it when I look presentable. The lessons are about history, languages (French, Spanish, Old Norse, and the language we speak now), politics, geography, mathematics and science, and manners. Since myself and my sister will be next to the king and govern the islands that Berk rules over.

My sister will rule the western parts while I will rule the eastern. We are kind of like messengers because we visit the less important things that the king cannot attend to and we also can live on any island we like on our side while the king has to like on Berk. Once we settle on our island we can overthrow the current caretaker of the island or work alongside them. We can also travel between the islands if we do not want to settle.

I meet my sister outside of the library. Her hair is braided into Dutch braids. Her dress is mostly red, but the top part is dark blue and white. She grimaces before walking into the library and putting on an expressionless mask, but what's inside surprises her.

The King was there talking to my mother and father with grim expressions.

"Darlings, hello! We have a matter that we would like to discuss with you." Our mother is overly cheery so something must be wrong. Also she never calls us Darlings unless we're in trouble or the matter is serious.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father. Your majesty." My sister and I say simultaneously. The King smiles at us and motions for us to sit down.

"We have a matter at hand. There is upcoming war with the pirates and we need people of power to help lead the people. They need strong leaders and we need strong warriors. So I would like to ask you both to join the Berk Army."

King Stoick was never one to beat around the bush. He always told people straight up what was going on and how he was going to help, which makes him such a great leader.

My sister was practically bursting with excitement as our mother never let her fight, saying that it was "unladylike" and that we have "people to protect us for a reason".

"When do we start training?" Astrid asks, barely below a shout. I smiled at her enthusiasm and turned to the King Stoick.

"Tomorrow. We have to be ready because the pirates always have a way to surprise us and I wouldn't be shocked to see that they joined forces to take us down." I almost laughed, but I saw King Stoick's serious and grim face and swallowed the chuckle.

"Tomorrow then. We will both be ready for it." I said, dead serious. My sister has been training with Henry so she's not a total amateur. His father was a war hero. He saved my mother's life once and that made him a respected member in society. Also he had an uncanny resemblance to King Stoick except for that he was shorter and skinnier than him. Henry on the other hand was a scrawny little thing that couldn't fight due to his lack of coordination and his father didn't want him to fight as he was too clumsy.

My mother tried to reason with us, but we weren't listening. We were going to fight.

*I don't know if this was a good chapter or not. I'm not a guy so I don't know if this is a guy's was of thinking, but I do have a sister and my sister calls me names in a jokingly way. Also if you didn't already know, Aster has a twin sister who is Astrid from the movie. I made her slightly girlier, but she's going to be tough and more Astrid-like in the next Aster POV chapter. Hope you liked and please review.*


	4. The Friend and The Dream

**Hiccup's POV**

I wake up and hear yelling. It startles me and I am wide awake in an instant. I hurry to get dressed in one of the few outfits I still have left in my closet and rush downstairs. Just before I reach the last step, I trip on air and land on the floor. I look for something I could have tripped on, but I'm only wearing brown leggings and a long green tunic. I stand up and brush myself off.

My father is yelling orders to people and obviously forgot that I lived there two as he is loud as heck. There were at least forty people in the feast room. I scanned the people and saw Gobber who had a serious expression on his face. The something caught my eye. Three blonde people were standing there.

Blonde hair was very unusual in these parts of the world. There is usually black, brown, and occasionally red like my father's hair.

I quietly sneak into the crowd getting bumped around a couple of times. I find myself standing next to the blondes. There is a young man with striking blue eyes, a young woman about my age with a lighter shade of eye color as the young man, and an older lean man with greying hair and a sad expression. I recognize the young man as a young lord who I sold my finest axe to. He really liked it, but didn't say much. That was a few years earlier. He's grown quite a bit. He's taller and half of his head in shaved. He also wears different clothing and his hair is darker. He has grown quiet handsome, but he seems a bit arrogant.

"Excuse me." I say quietly, not paying attention to my father. The man looks at me, slightly annoyed and scrunches up his nose. No doubt from my raggedy appearance and charcoal covered face. I was up till dawn trying to write a letter to my father when I would leave, but I gave up after a few hours and resorted to drawing.

"What?" He asked. His voice was deep and sounded like my father when he used to whisper to me quietly while reading a story, but still loud.

"I saw you from across the room and I think we've met before." He squinted at me and scrutinized me until a wash of recognition was on his face.

"The female blacksmith. Yes, you sold me my first axe. I wanted to hire you, but I couldn't find you. What's a scrawny blacksmith's daughter doing in here? You can't fight, can you?"

"I'm not the blacksmith's daughter. I'm Princess Hiccup." I said but the last part was drowned out by cheering. The young man shook his head for a moment and looked at me confused.

"You're pretty hideous?" He finally exclaimed, loudly, but unfortunately right after the cheers died down.

My father's gaze went to the voice and saw me and the man talking. He looked a bit baffled, but then rage overtook his features.

"You DARE call my daughter hideous, Lord Aster, after I was going to let you and your sister fight by my side and stay in my home!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw me, in commoners clothes, covered in charcoal.

I run to my father and stand on a chair to whisper in his ear that I was only introducing myself and he misheard me. He scowled, but nodded.

"My daughter convinced me that you simply misheard her so I am going to let that slide." He made his way through the crowd and to Lord Aster and leaned in close before whispering in his ear. It made Aster's red, blushing face go white as a sheet and his knees shake.

I mouth sorry to Aster before heading to Gobber.

"So what's happening? I missed everything that Dad said." Gobber shook his head in pity at the blond lad before taking my hand and leading me out of the room to make our way to his shop near the castle.

"We are to be making strong weapons for the fight against the pirates that the Meathead Island claims to see. The Bogs confirmed it not long after and we have already gathered troops. There is a big fleet coming. None of them have joined forces, but they probably have called a truce seeing as they haven't killed each other yet. There are at least two thousand ships heading this way and I doubt that that is it."

Nodding, I open the shop door and walk inside. I quickly get a couple fires starting and begin to melt down metal to bot repair and make new weapons.

"Where will I be?" I ask quietly after nearly an hour of silence. Gobber hammers a sword straight.

"In the castle, I think. You aren't fit for battle. Someone will be in charge of watching you. Most likely Aster's sister, father, or a guard. Your father no longer thinks highly of Aster."

I nod understanding and roll up my sleeves. I put on some gloves and reach for the pot of liquid metal. With great care, I pour it in the mold and wait for it to cool down a bit. After it is semi- cool, I get tongs and plunk it into some waiting water. It sizzles and stem rushes to burn my face, but I turn away.

I quickly lift it out, pound imperfections out and start to sharpen it.

A few hours later, it's almost dark and I've made twenty swords, axes, and shields and fixed three weapons.

"You keep surprising me, lass. You have made more weapons than I've made. You may be the best blacksmith here. I may got the strength and years, but you've got the natural talent." I beam and stretch. It's been a long day and I've been sweating like a yak in the summer and probably smell like one two.

I give Gobber a quick peck on the cheek and a goodbye as my usual farewell and sprint off back home.

I'm halfway up the hill before my leg gives out on me and I collapse. I cringe and reach for my prosthetic. It is missing a screw and is sleek with sweat. I can't make it up the hill. I groan and roll down the rest of the hill and start crawling to The Hall.

The Hall is a place where everyone eats together and has a good time. People help out there and eat together like a big ol' happy family.

Finally making it, I favor my right leg and lean against the door to push it open. After a big heave, It finally creaks open barely enough for my small frame to squeeze in. I look and see that there is a small chicken leg and some fruit so I quickly hobble over and grab it. Sighing, I look and see a far off corner of a room with a dimly lit table big enough to sit two people. I hop over and sit down. Tears prick at my eyes as the pain hits me full force and causes my hands to shake. Taking off my prosthetic, I look at my blistered stump. A tear fall down my cheek just as someone slams a fist in front of me. I quickly wipe my eyes and see my cousin, Snotlout Jorgensen, and his gang, Fishlegs Ingerman, the gentle giant, Ruffnut Thorsten, the brainy and annoying sister to prankster, Tuffnut Thorsten.

"Aww. Was little cripple crying? Did she see her nasty stump and start crying?" Snotlout Jorgensen taunts. I put on a smirk and hide my stump.

"No, I caught a whiff of your nasty self and my eyes started watering." Ruffnut smirks at me, Fishlegs smiles apologetically, and Tuffnut 'oohs' in Snot's face. He grits his teeth and nods his head. Fishlegs corners me.

"I am so sorry Hiccup. I really truly am. Please forgive me." Fishlegs whispers, before picking me up bridle style and starting to walk out of the room.

"Where are you five going?" A loud voice suddenly asks. We all turn around to see my father, borderline drunk, crossing his arms.

"We were just taking Hiccup home as her fake leg is broken and missing, Uncle." Snotlout lies to my father. Dad nods and walks away before I can say anything. They all run outside with me in Fishlegs' arms and bring me to the dock. It's dark out and the moon is showing, but only slightly. I'm terrified.

Knowing what they were about to do, I hold on to Fishlegs as tight as I can.

"Help me. Stand up for me. Please don't do it. I can't swim." I plead quietly to him. He holds me tighter for a moment.

"Hold your breath, kick your legs and paddle your arms. I'll help you." I frown in confusion before I am hurtled through the air. The weightlessness is amazing before I come crashing down into the sea. The icy waters chill me through and through. The salt into the sea burns my eyes and the air escaped my lungs. I start to panic as dark spots creep into my vision. Silently I say my goodbyes, before something seizes me by my waist and hauls me onto the hard wooden deck.

A heavy hand thumps my back twice before I cough up water and start to dry heave.

"I am so sorry Hiccup. I should have given you more of a warning." A nervous voice says beside me. I turn and look at Fishlegs. I start to stand up, but my left stump hits the dock instead of my prosthetic and I scream in pain.

Fishlegs, looking alarmed, scoops me up and runs off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't scream." Shivering, I nod and nestle into Fishlegs' chest as it is my only source of warmth.

I wake up as a sharp pain courses through my body. I didn't know I fell asleep. I open my eyes and see Fishlegs and Gothi peering at me. Gothi nods and hands Fishlegs a note. He reads it and his face goes white.

"Thanks Gothi. I will." He says shakily. She smacks the back of his skull with her cane and walks off.

"What the hell?" I look at Fishlegs with a look of fury that would have killed him if looks could kill.

"I'm sorry okay. I usually do what Snotface wants and I don't get teased. I know it's a sucky excuse, but I really am sorry. I'm tired of being afraid. I should have said something."

I scowl and hold out my hand. Fishlegs looks at it blankly, then he shakes it.

"Truce?" He asks.

"No, stupid! I need help getting up!" My voice is raw and cracks a lot. Fishlegs nods and helps me up, trying to act as a crutch, but only succeeding in making himself look stupid.

"Just carry my ass home. I can't walk anyway and you look stupid." Fishlegs nods and scoops me up for the thousandth, or third, time today and heads towards the castle.

We don't talk, he just carries me in award silence.

A few minutes later, we arrive and he opens the door. It's never locked because who would be dumb enough to steal from the King who was rumored to kill a pirate when he was just a babe.

"I really am-"Fishlegs starts.

"Sorry. Yes I know. I accept your apology and your truce, but you can't pick on me anymore, okay? Stick up for yourself, you aren't a scrawny twig like me. You're huge!" Fishlegs really is huge. He's just under my father's height at six foot seven, thanks to his growth spurt. Also, he has stubble and his baby fat all turned into hard muscle. He's cute, I admit, but not my type.

We make to my room pretty easily as my door is the only one with wood splintering off from the times I've slammed it and Toothless trying to come inside.

"Thank you. You should go though. Your parents must be worried." Fishlegs nods in agreement as he plops me on my bed. Just as he turns to leave I kiss him on the cheek. A friendly gesture and a thanks. "You should ask Ruffnut out. I've seen the way you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking."

Fishlegs blushed even more heavily than he did from the kiss and stumbled into my door before mumbling a goodbye and leaving quickly.

Then and only then, do I call out for Toothless. I hear distant clacking then a black hair, green eyed, dog run into my room and pounces on me. He licks my face and my arms then very carefully my still hurting stump and settles on the bed beside me.

I motion towards the joined washroom and Toothless helps me to the bath. I heat up water in the fireplace in my room and peel off my clothing. Once the water is hot enough, I dump it into the bathtub and get in, making sure to pour loads of soap onto myself.

I scrub myself clean and sit into sudsy water as it cools then rinsing myself off with freezing water. I get dressed into my night clothes and cover my stump in ointment and bandages before putting a warm sock over it. I sigh and pat the bed. Toothless jumps on it and settles beside me licking my face before resting his head on my almost non-existent chest.

I fall asleep and dream of pirates, dragons, dogs, and ships. Then me all fully developed. I have a medium sized bosom and am wearing two completely different outfits.

The first me has on a light blue dress with green and red accents. It is a long off the shoulder gown with a simple design of vines all over it. I have on an elegant crown of gold and my hair is in an elaborate bun. I have a man by my side though I cannot see his face.

The second me is wearing skin tight leather pants and a vest that is long in the back and goes below my butt. My shirt is dark green and shows part of my bosom but still covers most of me up. I also have a long coat with red trim that is one of a pirate would wear. I have a sword at my hip and a gun in my hand. My hair is free and down a little past my shoulders. On my head I have a pirate hat. I am widely smiling and kiss a man beside me. I also cannot see his face as he kisses be back and hooks an arm around my waist.

Then out of nowhere, my father comes to both of me and kisses my cheek saying he's proud of me and respects the man I've picked to be my husband.

 ***So I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I am truly sorry and I think will have another chapter out. The next chapter is about Dagur and him arriving at Berk, but not in the way you think.**

 **Also WHO IS IT? HICCUP X DAGUR OR ASTER X HICCUP**

 **Personal preference is HiccupxDagur. Love me some Dagcup, but only if Hiccup is female because it's weird the other way. Until next time! Please review and lots of love! -CG***


	5. The Escape

Hiccup's POV

I should tell someone about the dream, but I won't. It was weird, that dream should have made me happy knowing that my dad would be proud of me one day, but it made me sad. I've never made my dad proud before. I'm always a disappointment. A mistake.

My dad called me useless a few days ago.

I start to get out of bed when something warm and sticky clings to me. I look down and see a small pool of blood. I sigh and strip my bed clean. I waddle to the bathroom and take a quick bath. I put some cloth into my underwear and got dressed into a warm long sleeved green dress and brown boots. I braid my hair into a French braid and tie it with a leather strip.

I waddle down the stairs and run out of the door, not caring for the cramps that are starting to form. The clouds are dark and they look like they might fall out of the sky at any moment. It is very cold out as well. It might snow.

I head to the forge and once I get there I start a fire in the hearth. The forge heats up fast so I started gathering damaged weapons to fix. Once the fire is hot enough I put a sword into the fire. Waiting I put, my apron on and some gloves. The sword turns a yellowish color and I take it out and start to pound it into the correct shape. Once I do, dunk it in water and start to sharpen it. I finish sharpening it, but I drop it.

My eyes water and I fall to the ground and start sniffling. I can't do much today. I spend a few more minutes on the ground trying to get myself together when someone walks through the door.

"Hi Gobber. I'm going to take the day off of work. I need to clear my head. Is that okay?" I say, without looking up.

"I'm not Gobber. He's in the Great Hall. I needed my ax sharpened, but I can ask Gobber if you're not working today." The person replies. I snap my head up and see Aster. I stand up and wipe my eyes and nose. He's wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. His ax is a bit chipped and dull. Not too big of a job.

"No. I, um, I can do it." I take his ax and start sharpening it. I'm almost finished when intense pain attacks my abdomen. I wince and try to work though, but it's too much and makes my teeth chatter. I step back and stumble a bit and try to steady myself when my right hand connects with the coals of the fire.

I scream and bring that hand to my chest, dropping the ax. The ax hits the floor right in front of my good foot.

The pain, in both my hand and stomach, are too much. As is the surprise of almost chopping of my foot and I collapse on the floor crying. I writhe in pain and every time I squirm pain attacks my stomach and I scream.

I hear footsteps and yelling. Someone tries to grab me, but I wiggle away, mumbling. The person finally grabs me and I'm tucked in something warm. I sigh and everything goes dark.

 **(*Okay so if you didn't already know, Hiccup is on her period. This is how I sometimes act on mine. It's different for everyone though, sometimes it's not felt other times, and people pass out from the pain or throw up. I never get the luxury of passing out though so I grin and bear it.*)**

Something strong hits my nose and I bolt up. I look around the room and see blurry shapes. I blink a few times and see Gothi, Gobber, Dad, and Aster. The men are looking at me worried while Gothi gives me a cup of warm water, some ginger root, a dagger, and some honey in a jar. I smile grateful and take the things, but almost drop everything as I grab the cup with my bandaged hand. I catch it, grimacing in pain.

I sit back on the bed and pull the wool blanket up to my chest. I start shaving off pieces of ginger and put it in the warm water. Once it has a suitable amount I pour a little bit of honey and stir the drink with the dagger.

Drinking the concoction, I grimace again as it burns my throat, but it makes me feel better.

"Are you okay?" Dad asks. I turn to him and nod. I start to get up, but he pushes me back down.

"You should rest. You're hurt." I shake my head. So now he cares.

"I'm fine. If I didn't pass out you wouldn't have cared. Leave me alone." I get up once more and walk out of the hut, thanking Gothi.

A bit upset, I make my way to my house. I hear Dad calling to me, but I ignore him and slam the front door. Then I run up the stairs. Toothless comes to greet me and I smile. I give him a long starch on the head, then go in my room. I pace, frustrated at my dad. I usually don't get upset this easy, but my emotions are weird. I pace a couple more times then take Toothless out for a walk.

I avoid everyone and run into the woods. Branches reaching out to scratch me. The sky is partly cloudy and it might snow or rain, but I'm too frustrated to think about that.

Searching around, I see a crack in a rock. I slip through and Toothless follows. The Cove is there in all its hidden glory. Walking, I go to the pond and take off my boots, and dress. Then my underwear, breast bindings and prosthetic. At last, I let down my hair and walk in. At first it isn't deep, but it gets deeper and colder. It sends a jolt of pain through my leg, but I ignore it and focus on swimming.

Toothless comes in and swims near me, in case I get tired and can't swim back to shore. I spend a long time in the water. I'm chilled to the bone and my fingers have pruned, but I keep swimming and floating around, think of what I should do.

"I should run away." I whisper to myself. "I should leave. Disappear from Berk and never come back. I could become a pirate." I laugh at the thought. Pirates are ruthless and mean. Plus I could never leave Toothless and if he comes with me he would get sea sick.

"I could live on an island." I say in a sing-songy voice after a few more minutes of floating. Toothless guides me back to shore. "We could live on an island. I could become a casual pirate. Not killing, but stealing from people. Buying things when I make money."

I smile at Toothless and nod my head. We'll leave tomorrow. I gather my clothes and put them on. I wring out my hair and put it into a messy bun. I look up at the sky and see that is has been a couple of hours since I've left. In the sky all you can see are clouds, but it must be at least noon.

I hurry out of the Cove and to the Great Hall. I walk in and see that there is plenty of food left. I sneak Toothless in and grab a plate of chicken and bread and go to my usual table. Toothless growls a bit towards the table and I start to back away.

"No wait! It's me." The voice comes from the table and I finally see his face.

"Aster? What are you doing? This is my table, why are you here?" I ask, wary, but curious.

"I wanted to ask if you were okay. Gothi drew Gobber a picture with sand that he interpreted. Then told your dad, and both of their faces turned white then red, but they didn't tell me. So what's going on?"

Blushing, I turn around and go to a different table. One closer to everyone, but still far away.

"It's none of your business. It's between Gothi and me that Gobber and my dad weren't supposed to know."

"Well can I at least sit with you?"

"No." I lean down to wipe off the filth from the table. It's disgusting. Food particles and dried mead is on the table. I go and take a wet rag from the barrel in the corner of the room. I start wiping the table again.

"Why are you bleeding? Do you have a cut on your leg or something?" My eyes widen and I straighten up then look down. Blood is rushing down my legs. My face flushes a bright red and I turn to do when someone stops me.

"Hi aren't you Princess Hiccup? I've heard a lot about you. I'm Astrid, Aster's sister."

I nod distracted and try to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"Hey are you okay? You seem frantic and alarmed. Do you have a fever?" She takes my face her in hands peering into my eyes.

"No, Astrid, she's bleeding." Aster says. I glare at him and push her off of me.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help, thank you very much! I am seventeen years old. I can take care of myself."

I turn and run off with Toothless beside me. I go straight to my house and shut the door. My dad is sitting there with a grave expression. He sees me and tries to talk to me, but I ignore him and go to the kitchen.

The kitchen is a large area that is rarely used. I go and grab some watered down mead and a slice of bread and walk to my room.

I slam the door and go to the bathroom to wash off. After I do I plop down on my bed, taking a sip of the mead.

"We'll leave tonight Toothless. When everyone is sleeping we sneak out and leave." Toothless licks my face and curls up beside me on the bed.

"We'll find a nice island and settle down. Just you and me against the world."

I finish off the mead and eat some bread before starting to write letters to Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs, and Dad.

I finished the letters at last and look up. The sun has already set and the stars are starting to come out. I get up and straighten my dress while putting the letters in my pocket. It is about eight and dinner should be already ready.

I walk downstairs quietly and head out the door. I debate going to the docks to prepare my boat, but I decide against it and go to the Great Hall.

I open the door and walk in ignoring everyone and grabbing a plate of chicken. I sit at one of the center tables and start eating. I look up and see that Fishlegs is sitting with Snotlout and the twins. Then I see that Aster and Astrid are there too, but haven't spotted me yet. I sit, eating in silence for about thirty minutes before Fishlegs spots me and smiles while waving sheepishly. I wave him over and he comes.

"Hey, Fish." I say.

"Hey, Hiccup. How are you?

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say although you weren't ever really my friend. I think that you're a really nice guy and you're really sweet." Fishlegs blushes and takes a seat.

"Thanks Hic. That means a lot coming from you." I smile and give his check a kiss and him a hug.

"Ruffnut would be really lucky to have you." I whisper, then I slip the letter in his hand, get up, and walk out and go to the forge.

Once I arrive I start cleaning out the back room of the forge while leaving Gobber's letter there. It's a bit of a struggle since I can't use my right hand that much, but I get all of my things into a box and slide it out of the door. I walk back into the forge and take things that I need. My apron, a forging hammer, tongs, heat resistant gloves, spare parts for my prosthetic, and my prosthetic legs is what I take.

I put them all into the box and stand in front of the forge reminiscing about the many years I have been apprenticing there. Then I slide the box to the house and leave it by the steps in a bush.

I rush inside and go straight to my room cleaning up everything and packing everything away. It takes me a few hours to clean out everything since I have multiple hiding places all over the room. Toothless helps when he can and we get everything done before midnight.

I take the chest and try to close it, but it's packed full of stuff. I try a few times before I get frustrated and jump on the top of it. The chest closes and I latch it shut. Sighing in relief, I drag the chest down the stairs to the bush where I hid the box. I hide the chest too, then I run back upstairs and put the note on my bed as well as the picture I drew of my father and I.

I get Toothless and together we run and take the chest and box to the docks. It is midnight, maybe after and most everyone is asleep. The few people who aren't are in the mead Hall getting drunk off their asses.

I pick out a medium sized boat that can be operated by one person and put all of my things in it. Just as I'm about to get in I remember that I don't have any medical supplies and I haven't given Gothi her letter. So, I leave the boat there and go to Gothi's.

After a fifteen minutes hike I finally make it to her place. I knock on the door and go inside, but I don't see anyone. She must be sleeping. I walk in and look around for something to see with. I finally make out a candle and a couple of fire starters beside it and I light the candle. The room brightens a little bit, but it still is dark.

I rummage around and find ointment, bandages, needles, and other things, but I only take what I'll probably need. So I take some of the ointments for burns, open wounds, and numbing salves, bandages, and slings. Then I leave the last letter on a chair and gather everything I need into my arms.

I hear dragging of feet which probably is Gothi and I sprint out of there with my stolen goods in my arms. It only takes me about eight minutes to get to the docks since I ran. I toss everything in the boat and start pushing it into motion. Toothless and I jump in and I start rowing as fast as I can. Though from lack of upper body strength I only get a bout ten feet away before my arms tire and give up.

Tired, I let myself drift off to sleep and Toothless curls up to me, also very tired.

"Let's hope I didn't make a mistake, Toothless..."

 ***Alright. So I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had writer's block and I rewrote this three times already. So I hope you like it. Also can you please leave me a review? Not a paragraph, but at least the occasional, "Oh this was a terrible chapter. Do better." Or a "Wow! That was amazing. Please write more." Or even a "meh." That would be greatly appreciated. Till next time! – CG***


	6. The Spars and the Shapes

**Aster's POV**

 **(Same day as Hiccup running away)**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I berate myself. I shouldn't have said anything. I should go apologize.

I look up from my meal when Astrid taps my shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" I'm about to answer when a stout young man about my age slides into the seat next to my sister.

"I sure am sweetheart. What's your name? I'm Snotlout." The guy says. I'm about to punch him in the face when Astrid, scowls at him.

"Way out of your league, you snot breath, toad, father of a troll!" She huffs and grabs her axe off of her back and holds it at his throat. "And if you ever, _ever,_ hit on me again, you will no longer be able to spawn children. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

With that she takes my arm and leads me out of the Great Hall.

"Do you wanna spar?" Astrid asks me. I nod and we start walking to the arena. Then I stop and take in Astrid's appearance. She's wearing a light blue dress with a brown belt. Then I look down at myself. I'm wearing a blue dress tunic and some grey pants and black boots.

"We should change first." I say. She stops looking down at herself then at me.

"Yeah, we should. We go to the house we're staying in since I got us kicked out of the castle. We walk into the large house that we now will stay in at least until the end of the pirate war, so at least a couple of years.

It's a large, wooden, two story house. Three rooms, a kitchen/living room, and a bathing room inside. It was a pretty bleak house, not many decorations or character. The house is in the town along with the rest of the houses except for it is slightly bigger. It was close to the markets and square and the docks.

I hold open the door for Astrid and she walks in, her feet brushing against the floor. She has a thoughtful look on her face and starts walking up the stairs. Still not used to the house yet, Astrid stumbles on the second to last step from the top and kneels. Then she gets a strange look on her face and glares at me.

"Stupid! You can't call out a girl when she's bleeding! That's so embarrassing." Astrid shrieks, then she punches my arm, _hard._ "Are you seriously that clueless when it comes to girls? Gods. And I thought you were smart."

I cock my head in confusion. What the hell does that mean? I shrug and go to my room next to my sister's.

I take off my axe from my back and undress. I change my clothes into a red sleeveless shirt with a brown fur hood on the back, some blueish grey pants, brown boots, and a brown belt. I braid my hair into a loose braid and tie it with some leather. I smooth my shirt down and strap my axe on again.

I sigh and sit on my creaky bed. I bite the edge of my nails and wait until my sister is done redressing.

A little after thirty minutes after I finish dressing, Astrid knocks on my door and motions for me to come on. I get up and follow her downstairs.

She's dressed similarly to me. Her hair is tightly braided over her shoulder and she has a red short sleeved shirt. She's wearing leather arm guards, a fur hood is attached to her, and she has brown boots on, grey pants and her axe in her hand. She has a spiked armored skirt with a belt with tiny bird skulls on it. Our mother would have a heart attack if she saw what Astrid and I were wearing, but luckily she wasn't there so she wouldn't know.

Astrid practically skips down the stairs and sprints out of the door, excited. I walk in a leisurely pace. I see the male, Snotlout, and three other teens our age watching us. A blue-eyed female with long blonde hair in three braids. Skinny and bony, but pretty nonetheless. There are two blonde males next to her as well. One of them looks just like her, but with a bit of stubble on his chin and taller. The other blonde male is almost as tall as Stoick and is a bit burly. He looks at the girl with a dreamy look for a split second, but then turns to look at us once again.

Snotlout and his gang start to walk towards us and I double my pace to match my sister's. We reach the arena and walk inside to the center of the ring. In the corner of my eye I see the teens sit on the sidelines.

I start to stretch as Astrid does something called "yoga" that came from the Peaceable Islands. Once we finish, I rub my hands together and flex. Astrid rubs dirt on her hands and on the handle of her axe, then we take our stances. We both have our axes at the ready and have a determined look on both of our faces.

"I'm not going easy on you Ast just because you haven't had proper training yet." I say to her. She scoffs and glares at me.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She growls, mad that I would even suggest such a thing.

We nod to each other and start circling each other. I get impatient after a minute and lunge at Astrid, who must have had the same though as she lunges as well. Our axes clash and I push Astrid back. As short as she is, she sure can pack a punch. She swings at my knees, leaving her back unguarded. I jump back and slam my elbow into her spine. I don't like hitting my sister, but if this was a real battle then I have to be merciless, with the exception of killing or seriously injuring her.

She flinches and drops to the ground with a shout. She quickly recovers and kicks my feet out from under me, I fall on my back. I turn and crawl away before jumping back up. I glare and run at her swinging my axe at her arm and kicking her hip. She's caught off guard at the attack and drops her axe. She jumps back, but then drops to the ground, crawling underneath me, grabbing her axe and kicking the back of my knees in. She cuts a shallow cut into my unprotected arm. I hiss in pain. I flip around about to retaliate and she disarms me. About to put her axe at my throat, I think quickly and kick her arms away, twist her wrist and toss away her axe.

Both unarmed we take fighting stances once again and I charge at her swinging at her head. She dodges it and jumps around striking my chest then my stomach. I wince, but I kick at her thigh and punch towards her. I mistime my punch and end up hitting her in the breast. She gasps in pain and looks at me with fury. She spins her body and kicks me in the balls. I groan and drop to the ground and my guard. She takes advantage and knocks me over while straddling my stomach. She hits me in the face a few times I punch her in the face and knock her over. She looks dazed and I kick her in the head, panting. She's knocked out and her nose is bleeding and she has a black eyes.

I'm pretty sure I don't look much better. I have a metal coppery taste in my mouth that is blood. I spit and wipe my mouth. I sit on the ground, still out of breath and look at Astrid. I start to feel bad and am about to go and pick her up, but she starts to stir.

"Awesome! That was so cool." A rough masculine voice says. I look over to see the male twin looking at us in awe. Snotlout, the girl, and her brother all look at me like I'm some kind of king. I smirk to myself. Then I see the large muscular one looking at Astrid in concern. I frown and look at her who groans and starts to wake up fully.

"Oh. What happened? My head feels like a house was dropped on it." Astrid turns and groans looking at me. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry Ast. I kind of knocked you out. We were sparring, remember?" I look down and away from her face, but I still feel her piercing gaze. I stand up and go over to her, holding out my hand. She pushes it out of the way and stands up by herself. She starts to sway, but steadies herself.

"Let's train. You meet me and Dad in the woods in an hour okay. My head hurts and I need to go visits the healer, um, Gothi." She informs me. She flicks my wound before walking off confidently and livid. I cover it and find that it has stopped bleeding and is covered with dry blood.

"So dude that was amazing. Was that your sister? Wait, of course that was your sister. Are you guys twins like me and Ruff? That would be so cool. There's only like three pairs of twins in the village. Maybe on the whole island because you guys are the only people who live far away." The male twin rapidly told.

I cocked my head as the teens in the stands came over to stand in front of me, almost cautiously.

"And you are?" I asked. The burly guy looked surprised when I addressed him directly, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, the blondes are Tuffnut, the guy, and the girl is…Ruffnut Thorsten," He sighed when he said her name, but snapped back into it when Tuffnut gagged. "The last one is Snotlout Jorgensen."

I nod.

"Sure that fight was intense, but that was a girl. I bet you can't beat me. You just barely beat her anyway." The arrogant asshole named, Snotlout had the audacity to say. I scowled at him as did Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. Ruffnut took offense to that and the other two though that that was appalling.

"All right. Bring it, you cocky dickhead. My sister will personally hand your ass to you after I finish with you." I snarl at him. Snotlout's expression shifted into something close to fear, but then it went back to egotistical.

"Let's go." I nod at him and I pick my axe off of the ground and dust it off as he takes out his sword.

His sword is crudely made with jagged edges that would make a tear or rip in someone's skin instead of a clean slice. I involuntarily shudder and take my stance as he does as well.

The teens back away to give us space. I smirk and nod at Snotlout who nods back. I'm about to start circling when he screams out a battle cry swinging wildly. I dodge under his unpredictable swing take a step back then pivot towards him, hitting his neck above of his sword arm. He cries out in surprise and drops his sword. Then I trip him and drop the butt of my axe on his head knocking him out.

The whole fight lasted maybe two minutes. It was actually really disappointing because I thought that someone so conceited would last longer.

Putting my axe away, I turn back to the other teens who are looking at me in admiration, fear, and curiosity.

"Anyone else?" I ask in almost a challenge. Fishlegs squeaks and scurries out of the arena as the twins nod vigorously.

I sigh and start stretching.

Two hours later, both of the twins have fought me at least five times and Snotlout woke up and demanded a rematch. Twice. I knocked him out both times. He then finally gave up and went home. The twins left with him as well.

I lie on the ground of the arena trying to catch my breath and remember what I was supposed to do.

I remember and start sprinting to the woods cursing and yelling out to Dad and Astrid. After a few minutes I finally see a flash of red and screaming.

I cautiously walk to Astrid who is chopping up wood, with a furious look on her face.

"Hey, Astrid." I half chuckle, rubbing the back of my arm and scratching my arm and looking everywhere, but her. I hear a huff and then silence. I finally get up the courage to look at her and I flinch at her death stare.

"Where the hell have you been, you mutton head? I had to work out by myself because you were gods' knows where you were!" Astrid shouts at me. I'm about to explain, but she holds up her hand. "You have to do three hundred pushups, one hundred squats, and run ten miles. Then you have to chop down ten trees and make them into logs small enough to be used as fire wood. You got it? Good. Get your ass to work."

I frown at her.

"Did you do that too?" I ask her. She smiles smugly.

"Not as many as you. Since I was on time, Dad gave me half of what you have to do. Also you have to finish before dinner, so you better get going. I'm going to take a bath and get late lunch. And you better hurry because the sun is setting fast." Astrid laughs and heads out of the woods with her wood, knowing that I wouldn't skip out on workouts because Dad always knows when we're lying.

There is a small wheelbarrow that Astrid left for me when I finish.

So I get to it. It's already hard since I've been sparing for more than two hours between Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout.

It takes me a long time to finish and dinner is obviously almost over, but I finish and run the wood to the house. I get there and I'm out of breath, late, tired, and starving. I walk in the door and see my dad and Astrid sitting at the table talking. Their plates from dinner are empty and Astrid is already in her night clothes.

Astrid stops crewing on her nails and looks up at me before smiling mischievously. Dad stands up and comes to me, frowning.

"Aster, you were late to work outs and you're late for dinner. Go fix your plate or get some leftovers from the Great Hall. It doesn't take a long time to cut down five trees, do a hundred fifty pushups, run five miles, and fifty squats does it? I let you off light because Astrid told me that you both sparred earlier. Now I'm going to bed, we have an early day tomorrow. We are meeting with Stoick to discuss some business and then have another workout then we are going to work on both of your fighting techniques. Okay?"

We both nodded and Dad smiled. He headed upstairs and I looked daggers at Astrid.

"You told me that it was three hundred pushups, five trees, fifty squats, and ten miles! You lied to me!" I hissed at her. She shrugged and went to wash Dad's and her plates. I scowled and walked out the door heading towards the Great Hall.

Grumbling to myself, I almost don't see the two dark shapes making their way to the docks. I ignore it though and run to the Hall, still sore from my workout.

 ***Have a great Holiday! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating regularly. I don't have enough creative juices to do that at an exact time and if I do I only have enough for like one chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!***


	7. The Saved

**Dagur's POV**

 **(Four days after Hiccup left Berk)**

 _Laughter. Dancing. Hugs. Kissing. Love._

 _A flash of auburn. Piercing emerald green. Skinny and small. Tall and beautiful. Bodies pressing against each other pressing together. The warmth. Then darkness flashes. The blurry shape of a girl. Auburn hair. Emerald eyes. Scared. Fading. Gone. Blood flowing all over her body. Throat slit, stomach splayed for the world to see. But worse, the look of horror, betrayal, and fear in her cold, lifeless, pale green eyes. It shakes me to the core. Makes me want to go berserk, kill everyone, but I'm the only one there and my hands are bloody._

I shoot up. My heart beating wildly. It was just a dream. I sit up and wipe a hand across my face. I notice something wet and I touch my cheek.

Was I… crying?

I shake that thought out of my head and wipe my eyes. I stand up and go to the wash bin. I drag a wet cloth over my face and think about the dream. It scared me to think about it. It sent a pang through my heart of serious loss. I bury the feeling and glance out of the circular window. It's still dark and the moon is high up in the sky, but barely visible due to the storm clouds. It must be about midnight. It's raining heavily and the boat is starting to rock violently.

I shrug knowing that I probably won't fall back asleep until later, I start to get dressed.

I put on a brown tunic and grey pants on. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I pull on my boots and walk out of the room.

I walk to the front of the ship, ignoring the rain. I close my eyes and put my head down. I listen to the violent storm and the thunder and lighting. Then I hear a faraway scream. I snap my head up and see lighting flash and see the outline a small boat.

The ocean takes a violent turn and there's more screaming. Then I hear barking. I groan and squint out at the ocean. A feminine voice screams for help and then there's barking.

"A girl, huh? Maybe I should help?" I wonder aloud. I ponder that over for a bit before bringing up the anchor and taking the wheel.

"Get the fuck up, ladies! We're going on a rescue!" I yell, loud enough for all the ship to hear. I hear scurrying and the ship starts moving toward the stranded girl. She must have hear me as she starts yelling louder and more persistently.

In a few minutes, I can see the girl in the boat with a large animal. She's shivering and soaking wet. It's too dark out to fully see her features, but I can see that she's young, maybe fifteen or so. I shrug and yell out to her.

"We appear, my dear! Your knight in shining armor." I chuckle darkly as she shouts for joy. I put down the anchor and yell at my crew to stop rowing below the ship.

She stands up on her boat and the sea seems to calm a bit. The rain slows and within a few seconds it's only a light drizzle. I look at her and she smiles. My heart speeds up, but I ignore it. I run and grab a rope. It's already knotted in several places to make climbing aboard easier. I throw the rope over board and jump in the water.

I immediately regret my decision. The water is salty and stings my eyes and it is freezing in the water. It is almost Snoggletoff month though.

I kick to the surface and catch the side of the girl's boat with my hand. I hoist myself up and climb into the boat, looking around, not that there's much to look at. I see a large wolf-dog thing and a medium sized chest. I sigh.

"Thank you." A soft voice says. It's raw and it cracked from yelling. I nod at her, not smiling.

"So what first, you, your animal, or your stuff?" I ask her. She seems a bit confused before pointing to her animal.

"Toothless, my dog, first." She whispers. I smirk at the name and get close to the dog. He sniffs me before growling softly. I ignore his growling and his snapping and start hoisting myself up the ship. I look back and see the girl checking out my ass. I laugh and climb over the edge, before dropping the "dog" on the deck. I carefully climb back down and into her boat.

"Now what?" She looks between me and her stuff and points to the stuff. I raise an eyebrow, but do as she says. I repeat the action I did with the dog and in a few minutes I'm back in her boat. I hold out an arm for her to take the other holding the rope. She looks at me worriedly before stepping forward.

Only to be thrown out of the boat by an unexpected wave. The rain starts pouring down fast and the boat rocks dangerously.

"I can't swim." A strangled voice cries out. I groan and jump into the water in the general direction of where the girl was. I get kicked in the face by something metal and I grab it and pull it towards me. And arm wraps around me and I kick to the surface. She nestles into me trying to bring out body heat that I don't have.

I see the girl's frightened face. Her lips are blue, her skin is extremely pale, but she's breathing so I guess it's alright.

I turn and swim to the rope.

"Put your legs around my waist and hold on tight." I growl. She does and hides her face in my sodden shirt. Her face is warm, I realize. A bit too warm. I start to climb, but I slip and hit my head on the side of the boat. Darkness fills my vision, but I fight it because although my crew is an okay crew, they won't jump in and try to save the life of their captain while risking their own.

I start climbing again and fighting darkness I reach the edge of the boat. I climb over and fall on my back, breathing heavily. The girl must have passed out because she turned limp as soon as I hit the deck.

I use my remaining strength to grab her stuff and drag it to my cabin. I toss her on the bed and check my head for bleeding, when I don't spot any I strip down and stand over the bathing tub. I pour cold water over me and towel myself down. I pull on clean underwear and look at the girl on my bed.

I go over to her and start taking of her pants and shirt. The dog, Toothless, growls at me, but I grab a bone from last night's dinner and toss it to him. He immediately calms down and chews on the bone. I continue to undress her until she's completely naked. I don't spend time looking at her small, still developing body and place her in the tub, rinsing her off. I dry her off, too tired to even register what I'm doing.

I put her in one of my winter shirts and place her in my bed. I climb in behind her and lie my head on my pillow. Just as I'm about to go to sleep, I hear a small sigh and a warmth on my front.

 **(I know, I know. "Dagur would never do this." Yada yada. Yeah, well he's kind of out of it since he hit his head and not to mention it's like two in the morning now. He's not paying attention.)**

I wake up with a nice warmth at my front. The peace and tranquility is nice, but it's ruined by a splitting headache and a tongue across my cheek. My eyes snap open and I glare at the dog-wolf thing. Broken memories catch up from earlier this morning. I look down at the girl facing me with one of her legs draped over me. She has a lot of freckles across her cheeks, her hair is quite long and it's a dark reddish brown since it is still wet, her eye lashes are short and dark, her nose is slightly crooked, her lips chapped, but plump and pink. She has a scar on her chin and her eyebrows are wild, but in a way that makes her look…cute.

I get alarmed at my observations, my non-sexual observation that I have no problem making about any woman eighteen or older.

I start to move when I feel something warm and sticky on my leg. I look down and my eyes widen. Why is she bleeding?! I move away from her then realize something. She's probably like fifteen so she would get her… invitation to womanhood.

She groans and starts to move when she notices something's wrong. She takes a deep breath and suddenly looks up at Dagur. She pops up and scoots away from him. Toothless looks at her, alert. She turns to smile at him for a split second before turning back to me.

"Did I… I mean, did you, um, did we?" She asks frantically, looking at the blood around them as if trying to see if there was a difference between woman's blood and woman's blood.

I shake my head.

"I don't have sex with little girls. And I only take it willingly. Well… sometimes." I cackle and the girl flinches so badly that she falls off of the bed. Then I start laughing because it was funny.

"So we did not," I shake my head and she sighs in relief, "And for the record, I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

I look at her with renewed interest. So not so little.

"So short stuff, what were you doing all alone?" I asked. I get up and go to the wash bin and wet a rag. I wipe myself off. The blood doesn't bother me all that much. I had-have a sister that used to stay with me at night because she was scared afraid of the dark and some of my father's colleagues. She got her cycle when she stayed with me one night when she was nine. We both freaked out and cleaned it up while getting her something to soak up the blood when she slept. She later learned what it was, but was still freaked out about it.

I got dressed into a grey tunic and brown pants with brown boots to match.

"I wasn't alone. I have Toothless." I purse my lips and turn towards her. I notice her state of undress which makes something in me stir pleasantly. I walk up to her and she scoots back.

"Do you want clothes, Teeny? You seem… uncomfortable." She nods and I step back. I go and get the rag I used to clean the blood off of me. I toss it to her and it hits her in the neck. She flinches, but takes it starts wiping her legs off, then I notice that her other leg is made of metal. I gape as she quickly goes over to her chest and digs around getting a long green shirt and some brown pants and boots.

She's about to take off her, well my shirt, when she looks at me pointedly. I smirk at her and let my eyes purposely roam her body before licking my lips. She frowned, but blushed and turned away.

I turn around and collect my daggers to stash on me. I get my axe, it needed sharpening, but I put it on my back anyway. I take a sword as well and put it on my belt loop in its sheath. I turn around as the young woman finishes putting on her shirt. She reaches in her chest and pulls a dagger out in a sheath and puts it into her boot.

I watch her as she takes her prosthetic leg and switch it out for a different one. Still metal, but with more springs and functions. She looks at me and frowns.

"What? Do you want one to match? Gimme your sword and I'll chop it off myself." She threatens. I snort.

"Sure, Itty Bitty, like you could pick it up anyway?" She glares at me and goes for the door, but I beat her to it despite being farther away. She scrunches up her nose and her hands start waving around. Her dog, who seemed to have deemed me a decent person, does nothing to help and lies on my bed, wagging his tail lazily.

"Stop giving me pet names! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I step back is shock of her outburst. Then I smile.

"Sure thing, Red." Her name seems familiar, but I can't remember from where I heard it.

"My hair is auburn, thank you very much." She tries to push past me, but I grab her arms. I shake my head.

"My crew is mostly men. They haven't been of the boat for a while now and haven't had much time to do things other than get supplies. I could let you walk out there a woman, the only woman they can easily get access to if you know what I mean. But, I'm going to be nice and warn you now. That little butter knife can only get you so far." I have no idea why I warned her, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Well not like I know what the right thing is, I'm a pirate! I steal and kill for a living.

Quite gently, I shove her back and grab some rope. I smirk at her and grab her while tying her hands together behind her back. She struggles, but I ignore her and place her in front of the door.

"Stop moving." I say in a gruff voice. Women, if they are around me too much, annoy the living daylights out of me. She glares at me, but stops her efforts to get free.

I grab her arm and open the door.

"Hey!" She starts. Her dog growls at me lowly.

"Shut it, shorty. You're mute. Don't talk." I murmur roughly. She looks at me with unconcealed fear and nods. I smile cruelly and toss her out of the door. She stumbles and falls on the deck, but not making a sound.

"Pay attention because I am only telling you this once. Crew, meet Hiccup. Call her what you want though, I don't care she's mute, just don't lay a hand on her. She's mine."

Everyone stops and looks at Hiccup, curiously. Some of the crew looks towards me, questionably. Some of my crew looks hungrily at her and I glare. They stop as soon as they see my cold glare. They salute me and get back to work, a few sparing Hiccup a few lingering glances.

I sigh and look down at Hiccup who is looking down at her hands.

"You can hang out with Cook. I don't know if you can cook if not, if you can great, if not don't touch anything." I start to walk away, but get stopped by a bound hand on my arm. I look at Hiccup and she looks down biting her lip.

"I could sharpen tools or make weapons for you. I used to be a blacksmith's apprentice." She whispers so quietly that I'm not sure that I heard correctly.

"I'll show you where the smith is. Well sort of smith. More of a weapon hold where we sharpen weapons when we can't steal them." I laugh, humorlessly for no particular reason and lead her down to the "smith".

She stumbles a few times while going down the stairs and I end up having to carry her the rest of the way. She's quiet the whole way down and when I finally put her down her face is red and her hair is a bit messed up.

She looks around the room in disgust. There are food particles and clothes strewn all across the room. The weapons are all in states of disrepair, most unbalanced, unsharpened, or just plain broken. The room isn't small though and there is a lot of room for other things. There's a large work bench, a small furnace with rubber and metal underneath to make sure that the wood doesn't burn and sink the ship, and a rack for the weapons, but most of them aren't on it.

"I need my chest and I'll get to work. Thank you, by the way." She said, quietly. I nod and get her chest and bring it to her. The crew gives me strange looks, but I ignore them and keep walking. I bring her the chest and wait a few minutes.

She holds out her tied wrists and frowns slightly. Sighing I pull out a dagger and slice the rope off. I start to leave, but pause watching her pull out slightly damp drawings and tools for forging. Finally I see her bring out a small picture of a large man with impeccable detail. I see her smile and wipe her eyes a bit. Then I hear her whisper a small choked up sentence.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

 ***Yes, yes. I know. Dagur** _ **is**_ **a bit OOC, but I like him this way. Also, story idea. Modern Gender bent, couples Dagcup, Toothcup, or Hiccstrid. I like Dagcup and Hiccstrid better than Toothcup. No dragons and Astrid is male, Hiccup is female.**

 **Please review and thank you so much for your support. I'm trying to finish up the rest of my unfinished stories before I start a new one. Thanks for reading! -CG***


	8. The Betrayal and the Betrayed

Hiccup's POV

(A few days later)

I don't know what this guy's problem is. He has some major mood swings. Sometimes he's a decent human being, but other times he's a crazy psychopath who pushes me around.

I shove a sword into the fire and huff while picking up a few more swords and axes so that I can put in the To-fix pile. I have been in here for about three days trying to fix and rebalance all the things that I can. And I apparently am not allowed above deck. The men are rough and horny, which is basically what he said. He rescued me and Toothless and he won't even tell me what his name is. I think he's a sailor of some kind, but not like the ones I've ever seen.

Only a few of his crew looks at him in respect and the ones that don't, look at him with fear. Not the ideal way to run a ship I suppose. He must have other ships too. I didn't see them at first, but when the storm cleared about a day ago I saw three other large ships with similar flags. There are dozens of other ships as well behind this one. I doubt that they're his. They all have different flags and a bunch disappear at different times of the day and don't come back.

He could be a pirate, I suppose. Some pirates could be nice, I guess, but considering the perverted way he looked at me in the cabin. He might only want one thing.

I hear stomping as I pull out the yellow-red sword. I place it on the anvil that I found and start pounding at it. I look up and see the sailor-pirate stranger man.

"What's your name, stranger? I don't know your name and where are we heading? "I ask. I turn to him and walk up to him trying to seem as intimidating as I can. He smirks at me, but when he sees that I'm serious he crouches, his hands on his knees, his eyes full of humor.

"You really don't know who I am, do you? "He gets this weird look on his face that's between a smirk and a smile. I frown at him and stand on my tip toes to somehow seem taller than I am.

"No, I do not. You save me, I tell you my name, you don't tell me yours. You know, I don't have friends, but I have met many people and common sense should tell you that you should tell people your name after you meet them. "

He quirks and eyebrow and stands up straight, a full head taller than me. He turns and clears a space on the desk and leans against it.

"You really want to know, don't you? "I nod, and he laughs humorlessly. "Dagur the Deranged at your service, Princess."

I gape at him and look down. Stupid girl, telling him my full and actual name like that. I should have just told him that I was a blacksmith's daughter, or I was orphaned. Dagur has had a feud with my dad for the longest time. An even if it wasn't him, everyone knows of Hiccup Haddock, King Stoick's disappointment of a daughter.

"Yeah, you must be wondering how I figured it out, though it was obvious, Itty. So now, that I have you, it'll be easy to take over Berk. Your father will be heartbroken that you have gone missing and will not be in the correct state to fight, but he will get over it. You are small and a girl and no matter what you think you will never be queen as you are at the age of seventeen, and still the size of a fifteen-year-old. You are not strong or fierce and you will only make this kingdom burn, that is, if we don't kill you first."

I glare at him with fury, but what he said cut me to the core. My father has never really cared for me and I am small. I may be smart, but you need more than smarts to rule a kingdom. I came from Vikings, strong independent, fierce Vikings and I'm not like them. I weak and tiny.

"Honestly, my crew is a bunch of morons and they can't do shit correctly. I keep them around because I need a crew." Dagur smirks and stands up. I hear a creak and see a man with a scraggly beard and a frown on his face. He comes down the stairs announcing his presence.

"We need more supplies, Dagur sir. The storm threw somethings overboard and other things are soggy and will rot." Dagur turns around and glares at the man. He pushes him against the wall and puts a hand against his throat, pushing.

"So! What does that mean, Savage? Steer us to the closet island so we can get more! It's nighttime already! Idiot!" Dagur shouts in Savage's face. Savage's gaze lingers to me and he gets a mischievous look in his eyes, before meekly looking back at Dagur and nodding.

I cock my head and look at Dagur, curiously.

"We've got to go. Uh, and I really did like this boat. Oh well." Dagur sighs, nonchalantly.

"What? What do you mean 'we'? I'm not going anywhere." I protest. Dagur rubs his temples and grabs rope that is lying on the ground next to him. He's immediately at my side, tying my hands. In shock, I stand there still as he takes off my prosthetic.

"Wait! Can I at least bring my stuff since I'm stuck with you?" Dagur rolls his eyes.

"You know for a kidnapped girl, you sure do want a lot of stuff." I sit offended ay his comment before he speaks again. You can take two things. That's it, and that wolf that you say is a dog counts as one of them."

I frown and crawl over to my chest where I take out the bag full of jewelry and money and anything else valuable and stuff in my drawings. I also take a few changes of underwear. I pull out a small dagger and shove it in there too before turning to Dagur.

"So where are we going because I'm choosing to trust you because I know that you will not try anything any worse than your oh so loyal crewmates." I say, sarcasm on an all-time high. Dagur halfheartedly glares at me.

"I saw the look in my second in command's eye. He's going to try to kill me then take you and try to overthrow Berk with the pirates we've gathered, but I doubt that will work because he may be a decent fighter, but he's no leader and he won't keep them together. They'll kill him before they listen to him. We'll make a break for it when they get supplies. "

My eyebrows raise at his ability to tell all of that just by looking at someone.

"How old are you? "I blurt out. It's totally unrelated and there's no point in knowing, but since I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time with him, I should probably know something basic. Other than his name.

"Twenty-three. Come on, let's go." Dagur answers. I nod, and we head up the stairs, avoiding as many of his crew as possible. We reach the cabin and Dagur walks inside, quickly grabbing a large knapsack and filling it with sheathed weapons and jewels. Then he grabs a few clothes and stuffs it in there too. He grabs the sack out of my hands and plops it in there too.

"Wait. Wait, what's your plan?" I ask, him as he hands me a sword. I look at it before looking at him as he laughs.

"Plan. She wants to know what the plan is," He chuckles, but abruptly stops. "I don't do plans, sweetheart."

I'm about to say something when there's a knocking on the door.

"Cap 'in. The others have something to talk to you about." A voice I recognize as Savage's, says.

Dagur smirks, winks at me while tossing the bag to me, and throwing open the door.

"Yes?" Dagur questions, acting innocent.

"Get him!" Savage yells, as Dagur's un-loyal crew rushes to grab him. "Grab the girl too."

My eyes widen, and I try to close the door, but he men are too strong and grab my arms, pulling me to the deck.

Toothless barks and tries to help me, but he's quickly knocked out. He gets kicked in the ribs and throw into the wall. Tears well up in my eyes, but Toothless lets out a shaky breath and a pained whimper. I hurt my heart, but I'm relieved that he's not gone. Dagur's eyes are closed as his crew drags him up to the highest deck. Once they stop moving, he opens his eyes and gets on his knees. He looks at me and smiles, wryly.

"You're gonna kill me Savage." Dagur states. Savage smirks cruelly and nods. Dagur laughs.

"Well you're going to have to do better than that." Dagur kicks Savage's legs out from under him and grabs pulls out a gun and takes one from one of the men holding him. He holds one out towards Savage and one towards me.

My eyes widen, and I stay still as the men holding me step away. I look towards Dagur and we lock eyes. I look past Dagur and see three islands.

Bog, Meathead, and…Berserk.

I look back at Dagur who looks at me in an almost sympathetic expression for a split second. I catch the last bit of what he says.

"…much use to you if she's dead."

My shake my head and start to shout when I'm cut off with two gunshots.

Pain rips through my right shoulder then my side. I scream and drop, putting my hand to my side. Blood pours through my fingers. The pain is indescribable and my thoughts blur for a moment. The white-hot pain makes me spasm involuntarily and my eyes squeeze shut. 'I guess this is how I die' I think, trying to make a noise.

All that comes out of my mouth, though, is a gurgle and a strained wheeze.

I hear another gunshot then shouting. Loud stomps go past me and then they come back. I feel a pressure on my shoulder and my side. I open my eyes and see a flash of green eyes and red hair, just as pain goes through me again as I get lifted. Then my vision fails, and I pass out.


	9. The Letters

***It has been like a day or two since Hiccup has disappeared. ***

 **Stoick's POV**

I sigh heavily, rubbing my hands together.

"Hiccup… where are you? Where's my little girl?" I hear uneven heavy footsteps and I quickly wipe away my tears as Gobber comes in. Turning towards Gobber I stand up.

"Gobber! Did you find her? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Gobber lumbers in and motions for me to take a seat. He sighs and looks around the Great Hall, sighing.

"No, Stoick, I'm sorry, but I did find this, though." Gobber holds a letter out to me to take, which I do.

"What is this? Is this from Hiccup?" I ask. Gobber nods. I hastily open the letter and read what is inside.

 _Dear Gobber,_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person, but I know that you would have convinced me to stay. I just wanted to thank you. You've always been like a father to me and you were my best friend. Don't go blaming yourself for my leaving. It wasn't anyone's fault, but mine. My dad thinks I'm useless and in a way I am. I know that I'll never be the queen that the Archipelago needs, so I'm going to a few islands to train. I will be back in a few years. I'm be stronger, faster, and be the chieftain that you deserve. Show this to my dad. He needs to know that you were more of a dad that he ever was. Also, I'm certain that he hasn't been to my room yet. I left a letter for him on my bed. I took Toothless with me. He likes the water and I could never leave him. I loved working for you in the forge, I'll cherish that always._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _HHH_

My eyes widen in shock in what Hiccup said. I didn't think that Hiccup was useless. She was my little girl and she wanted to do so much. I couldn't let her because I wouldn't, no, I couldn't lose her to a war that she had no business fighting in.

I sit in shock for a few minutes before running back to my house, Gobber's footsteps following me.

"Stoick, are you alright?" Gobber shouts after me. I double my pace passing one of the teens. A chubby, but muscular teen. Fishlegs, I think was his name.

"Chief! Chief, wait! I have something to show you!" Fishlegs, shouts after me. Ignoring his cries, I run into my house, throwing open the doors and up the stairs, down the hallway, to last door on the left. Hiccup's room.

I cautiously, open the door, as if it would break. I quickly look around the room, like it wasn't empty like I found it only yesterday. This time I slowly walk in and go to the bed where I see two things.

Two pieces of paper.

Confused, I pick up both. One is a sketch and the other a letter. I sit down heavily as I see what's on the page.

Hiccup drew herself as a strong woman, in a long green dress her hair in an intricate bun. Her dress had designs on it, it looked like lace. The green matched her eyes perfectly. Every detail from her freckles, from the light in her eyes that never seemed to burn out, to the scar that she got on her chin when a pirate almost killed her. She was standing next to me with a wide smile on her face. She looked so much like her mother. She also had a crown on her head and a bear skin cloak.

I was stand next to her looking at her, proud. I wasn't in my usual clothes, my general/kingly look. I had a regular normal shirt on. It was plain, but you see I was the king with the way my stature was. My beard was longer, and my hair was greyer. I still was taller than Hiccup, but by much less than I am now.

A droplet of water landed next to my head on the paper, so I set it aside and picked up the letter. I took a deep breath and started reading.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't a strong son like you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I wasn't the strong daughter that you deserved. I'll keep this letter short. I just wanted to say that I'll be back soon, well not soon, but I will be back eventually. You will not be able to find me. You can look all you want, but you will not find me. When I come back I'll be very different from the Hiccup that you were never proud of. Hopefully, the new me will make you proud to call me your daughter and heir. If for some reason I do not come back before my twenty-third birthday, please make Fishlegs king. I name him mine and Berk's heir. He has a letter as well. He is very smart and kind. He may not be like the regular rough Vikings of the past, but he's king material. He will lead you into battle if necessary but will try to keep the peace. Even though I left, don't blame yourself. It was me, I was different, am different, but I'll try to change for you. Gobber, Gothi, and Fishlegs are the only other ones that have letters. Also, do not, under any circumstances, name Snotlout your heir. He will surely burn this kingdom to ground._

 _I love you Daddy even if you are never proud of me,_

 _Hiccup_

"But I was proud of you Hiccup." I whisper. I wipe my tears from my face. My face going cold and emotionless, despite the fury and grief storm raging on the inside.

I hold the letter and picture in my hand, storming out of my house. I try to go to Gothi's hut, but Fishlegs intercepts me.

"Chief! I have word from Hiccup. You must listen to me. She gave this to me directly." Fishlegs, shouts at me. I whip around and see Fishlegs' face determined. He's holding a letter in left hand.

I nod and hold out my hand for the letter. Fishlegs hands it to me, looking down.

Skimming over it, I see that it is much longer than mine or Gobber's. It gives advice about how to deal with Ruffnut, what to give her and what not to, when to leave her alone and when to help/comfort/talk to. It also tells him some advice to be more out there and forceful with his ideas to improve the kingdom and Berk itself. It told him that she was going away, maybe out of the archipelago, but would be stronger when she came back. It told him that he should take the initiative with Snotlout's group and to stick up for the smaller kids, like he never did when they were younger.

I clench my fist and sigh.

"Did she say anything to you before she left? Any hints to where she might be?" Gobber asks Fishlegs. Fishlegs shakes his head and looks down, fiddling with his hands.

I groan and continue my way to Gothi's.

I trudge up the steep hill to her house and start to knock on the door, when it swings open.

Gothi hobbles out and thrusts Hiccup's letter into my hand.

 _Dear Gothi,_

 _I am really sorry about stealing some of your supplies from you, but you know better than anyone how accident prone I am. Also, my stump has been bothering me lately. I just wanted to apologize and thank you for listening to me when I had a problem and being nice to me when no one else was. I will eventually be back._

 _HHH_

Gothi smacks me on the head with her stick. She then throws some sand on the ground which Gobber translates for me.

"She wants you to play- ow!" Gobber cries as Gothi hits Gobber. " _Pay_ , her back for the supplies that Hiccup talked. How could she-," Gobber ducks Gothi's second swing. " _Took."_

I shake my head at Gobber and nod at Gothi. I'll pay her back later.

I stomp down her large hill and go to the Great Hall to announce Hiccup's disappearance.

My little girl is missing, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Even if I have go to Hel and bring her back myself.

 ***So maybe not the most well written chapter, but it is a chapter and I apologize for the delay. I also don't know whether to put a yearly update for Hiccup (in the story not real life), or just get the searching for Hiccup starting and then skip six or seven or eight or whatever years ahead to when she might or might not go back to Berk. Please comment on what I should do because I really don't know. Peace, CG***


	10. Recruits and Delays

***So, I believe this is chapter 10. I'M SO EXCITED! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I am really proud of this. ***

 ***Also, this is right after the last POV***

 ***Aster's POV***

"I should apologize, right? I mean, I usually don't, but this is a special case. I embarrassed the princess and since she is a princess it _would_ be the right thing to do." I turn to my sister…. Only to find that she's not there.

I shake my head and stand up, from the couch. I dust off my pants and go to walk to my room when my stomach rumbles.

"I'll apologize later." I say, to my self as I walk out of the door. Heading to the Great Hall, I notice that there are people running to the Great Hall.

I follow them. I leisurely walk, but as more people run to the Great Hall, I speed up my pace.

I strain to open the almost never closed doors and walk inside.

The first thing I notice is the sheer sense of panic that I see all around me. Then I notice King Stoick's stormy expression and listen as he speaks.

"My daughter has disappeared!" Stoick shouts, not beating around the bush.

My eyes widen, and I get a brief memory of two people going to the docks, late at night, a few days ago. Maybe if I was more attentive I could have prevented her disappearance.

Stoick is about to say more when the two-limbed blacksmith, Gobber, I believe, nudges the King. Stoick sighs and starts to speak again.

"Princess Hiccup, has left Berk. She says that she is to return by her twenty-third birthday, but I fear that she will perish before her eighteen. I will need your help to find her. Send word to the neighboring islands. My daughter could not have gotten far. We must find her and bring her home!" Stoick announces.

I listen in silence as Stoick continues to speak.

"If we learn that Hiccup has perished or that we cannot find her. Fishlegs of House Ingerman, will be my heir. We will start his training on his twentieth birthday. That is all."

I look around in shock as the burly boy, known as Fishlegs, is hoisted up and celebrated for. My hunger forgotten, I make my way to Stoick as he sits at the table surrounded by mead, reassurances, and condolences.

"Good riddance, that girl was nothing, but a menace. Always getting in the way and giving useless ideas. The Ingerman boy was a strange choice. He is helpful during raids and is built like a Viking. But he is also like the princess, with the ideas. The Jorgenson boy would have been a much better fit." A bystander says.

I hear a few nastier comments about Hiccup, but most people seem happy about Fishlegs becoming Stoick's heir. They say Snotlout would burn the kingdom to the ground.

Finally getting to Stoick, I interrupt and old man with an ugly face and a nasty breath, making comments about Hiccup and Fishlegs being bad fits.

Stoick turns to me, relieved, but slightly annoyed with my presence. I almost shrank back at his grand presence, but I forced myself to stay put. Aster Hofferson was no pushover.

"Lord Hofferson." The old man looks at me with disgust, obviously annoyed with the interruption, but I pay no mind to it.

"Stoick, I would like to lead a search for Princess Hiccup. I can gather a crew and search for her. I have traveled all over the archipelago and even made it outside. I am an experienced sailor-," I am about to continued, but I am interrupted by Stoick's hand going up, silencing me.

"I give you permission to go, I wish that you take your sister, Lady Hofferson, with you. I believe she will help you with your journey. She has also been asking to be in the front lines of pirate attack and has beaten many of our best warriors. Bring my daughter home."

I nod.

 ***A day later***

I searched all over Berk for a suitable crew. The ones I've found were decent fighters and the best at tracking and sailing.

I had about fifty people, enough for a medium sized ship. There were mostly younger and unmarried people who wanted to get one more adventure in before they had to get married and start a family. There a few older ones, experienced with pirates, and the widowed ones who wanted revenge. Most had an idea of what they were doing, others were clueless, they just wanted to get out of Berk for a little while. I only recognize a few of them. The teens, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

There is also a boy who I have never approached, but he asked if he could come. His name was Gusto, Gustav, I think?

"I needed a crew and I believe you are it. We will be leaving in a week. So be prepared. We will be gone for years, maybe three or four years at best before returning, so say your goodbyes now. Finish your unfinished business and pack your essentials."

Some nod to me, others walk off silently, and a few wave and sprint off, obviously excited. Astrid faces me.

"Do you have any idea what you are actually doing?" She inquired, quirking an eyebrow and cocking a hip. I ruffle her hair.

"Retrieving the princess." I shrugged. She scowled at me and swatted my hand away. Astrid started to say more when I saw the teen and hushed her.

"What?"

Fishlegs stumbled forward and smiled, sheepishly.

"We were wondering if we could set out early. Hiccup did say that she wanted to get as far away as she possibly could."

I started to reply when I realized something.

"She _spoke_ to you before she left. And you didn't say anything." I growled annoyed.

"No! She, I mean, yes, but no. She gave me a letter which I gave to Stoick. It said some things. Some of it was what she was doing." Fishlegs blubbered.

"And the rest?" I pushed. Fishlegs' face got red and he looked down.

"None of your business. It's not important anyway."

I grunted and saw Ruffnut, scowl. She caught my eye, flushed a bit, before hitting her brother which started a brawl. I rolled my eyes, as well as almost everyone else in their group and Astrid, before heading to go pack.

"I'll see you soon."

 ***A two weeks later***

There was a large storm that lasted a week, and then some angry waves that delayed our take off even more, but today is the day.

The boats are all packed, the people of Berk have all said their goodbyes. We were finally going to find Hiccup.

 ***Short chapter. A little pissed at myself, but other than that I guess it's alright. I will finish all my stories from now on. I will also be starting another (why? Because I hate myself jk.) about** _ **Voltron MY NEW FAVORITE SHOW**_ **! Any who I hope you didn't hate it and I would love feedback, till next time. It's Dagur's turn then we will be skipping ahead several years. ***


	11. Arrivals of the Past

**Dagur's POV**

I honestly would have thought that the daughter of Stoick the Vast, Conqueror of Pirate's daughter would have been more durable. Even though I shot her, the wound on her side was barely grazed by the bullet. It bled quite a bit but dried up fairly soon. The bullet that went in her shoulder probably hit a bone. It didn't even come out of the other side. It would hurt like a bitch for a while, but she'll be fine. It bled a lot however and Hiccup, for some reason, was still knocked out.

I huff as I row her unconscious ass to my home island. I never would go back if I had a choice. My sister Heather is the Duchess of Berserk and hates me with everything in her soul. Maybe if I hadn't killed her father I wouldn't be as hated, but that's a story for another time.

Meathead wasn't an option. Everyone on that island was huge and we would stick out like a sore thumb, despite me being fairly muscled. I'm also definitely not allowed there since I slept with the duke's daughter, then his niece, then his other daughter, and his wife…twice. Luckily, I never got any of them pregnant, but there was a close call with the second daughter.

I could have gone to the Bog-Burglar Islands, but Hiccup wouldn't be able to survive on her own and I need her to take over Berk. Also, I was a man. There were barely any men at Bog, other than the few husbands women had and the servants. I am pretty friendly with the lady of the land, Camicazi. And by friendly, I mean, whenever I'm near her chain of islands I stop by and we have sex. She needs a kid and she's probably never get married, since not many on her islands get have men spouses, so each time I visit she tries to trick me into giving her a child, but I'm careful. I don't actually want a child that I know is mine being raised by someone else.

My arms burn and shake as I row with all my might. The sun is just starting to rise, and I've only taken an hour to rest, check on Hiccup, and take care of my business. Her wolf stayed near her the whole time and only bothered me when he wanted to annoy me.

 _Why I actually care for her? I have no idea. She's stubborn and annoying and about six years younger than me, but she makes me feel… complete. No emptiness._ _Plus_ , I add, thinking to myself, _I need ransom money for a new ship and a shit-load of pardons on like 90% of the Archipelago's islands._

I scrunched up my eyebrows and clenched my fists around the oars at my thoughts. I rowed harder and faster until I bumped into the back of the island where my secret hideout was, and hopefully still is.

I built it with Heather and my father when I was young, maybe seven or so. It was our special place and also, when I ran away from home, the only place I could go without getting into a boat and leaving the island. I eventually did when I turned 16 and killed Heather's father.

Hiccup groans from her place in my boat and shifts slightly. I look at her for a moment before hopping out of the boat and motion for the animal to get out. Toothless(?) gives me a look as if saying, "If I'm going anywhere, my human better be with me." I roll my eyes and heave the boat further onto shore.

Ignoring the pained grunts from the unconscious girl I throw her over my shoulder and grab the knapsack. Her animal jumps out of the boat and trots beside me as I trudge through the sand to the forest. Once in the forest I count my steps and end up at a bunch of vines. Moving the vines aside, I grab ahold of the staircase and pull it out setting the bottom a few feet away. I motion for the wolf to go, joking, and astonishingly he snorts at me and attempts to walk up the stairs. I end up having to shove his ass up the stairs into the treehouse fort.

I head towards the cot pushed to the side of the large room, not really noticing the small changes and how clean it was after it being supposedly abandoned for seven years. Gently, I place Hiccup down and start to remove her shirt to check her wounds.

She groans, and I stop, momentarily worried. She wheezes, and her eyes start to crack open. Her eyes are glassy and sweat clings to her forehead.

I let a grin slip as she looks up at me with a confused expression, then an annoyed/angry one.

"You shot me!" Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth. I'm about to answer when three things happen at once.

Her pet comes bounding over almost knocking me over, Hiccup, the little she-devil, slaps me, and the cold metal of a gun is held against the back of my head.

" _Who_ the fuck are you and how did you find this place?" The cold, hard voice sends shivers down my spine as Hiccup looks above my head her hand snaking out to grab the front of my armor.

" _Dagur_." Hiccup hisses at me, her face pale but flushed at the same time. As soon as Hiccup utters my name the gun disappears from being pressed against my skull and a soft gasp slips out of the strangers mouth.

Confused, I turn around and freeze.

Her hair is thicker than I remember and in an elaborate braid that goes down to her waist. She's wearing dark leather armor. Her black shirt is long-sleeved and is underneath the armor. She has metal knee high boots and a light grey skirt that's shorter in the front than in the back. Her legs are also covered in black leggings.

Her eyes are just as green as I remember and no less angry and filled than tears than I remember the last time I saw them. Her face is less freckled and round than I last saw, but it's still the same girl I left all those years ago.

"H-Heather." I choke out a laugh. Hatred shines in her eyes, but immediately it dissipates as she looks behind me at Hiccup. I glanced behind Heather at the desk and noticed Toothless watching us with wary eyes.

"Thor almighty, are you alright?" She starts to move forward, but I instinctively step in Heather's path. I shake my head at her and my facial features immediately curl into a glare.

I turn back towards Hiccup and kneel down. Ignoring Heather's gaze burning into the back of my skull, I slide Hiccup out of her shirt, ignoring her protests.

"You can't just do that! Give me some bindings at least!" Hiccup shouts at me, tying to get up and cover her breasts, but wincing at the pain.

I roll my eyes at place her shirt over her chest covering up the mosquito bites on her chest, that some might call breasts.

I gently, undo her wound dressings and pull out my flask of alcohol from the bag and douse her side in, causing her to screech and grab my hand to get me to stop.

Annoyed, I hold my hand in hers as she squeezes it in pain.

I continue my work of checking for infection and cleaning out her wound. I move onto the shoulder and I move to straddle her. Her flushed face, flushes even more and I squint at her for a moment before pressing the back of my hand to her forehead only to find her burning up.

Beyond pissed, I move up and put her good arm underneath my legs. She immediately turns frantic as I reach into my armor and produced a knife. I then proceeded to take off my armor leaving in only my shirt and pants.

"D-Dagur. What are- please don't-Dagur _please_." She begs and grin manically at her. Toothless growled softly from where he was peering at us and my grin slightly dropped.

Cleaning it off, I hold down Hiccup's right arm as I hear Heather gasp behind me. I turn towards the sound and my grin turns into a full-blown smile. Her expression turns surprised as she takes a step away from me.

I reach into my bag once again and pull out a shirt. I momentarily let go Hiccup's arm to rip off one of the sleeves. I roll it up and hold it to Hiccup's mouth for her to bite on. Her breathing gets faster as she hesitantly opens her put. I shove it in and she immediately bites down hard on it.

Her expression gets panicky and I sigh placing the knife down and hold Hiccup's head in my hands. I gently took the cloth out of her mouth and then continued cradling her head.

"Red. Red, you need to calm down. If you keep struggling and breathing like that my knife _will_ slip and I _will_ kill you. I need you, okay?" My grin slipped off of my face and I leaned forward enough to place my forehead on hers looking into her eyes. Her forehead was sweaty and a lot warmer than it should have been, but I kept it there anyway. She smelled like the ocean and had a faintly smoky metallic smell to her. She took a breath and nodded at my words.

"Breathe with me, okay?" I told her trying not to look at Heather as she moved to get a better view of Hiccup, getting into my line of sight. I took deep breath and Hiccup shakily copied me.

"In and out." I instructed, and she followed. I smiled softly at her and moved back as she continued to breathe. I replaced the cloth and gave her hand a squeeze before holding down her arm and grabbing the knife.

"I-I can do that." Heather's voice was slightly shaky, and she looked a bit wary. I nodded, and she held down Hiccup's arm as I looked at Hiccup who gave me a meager nod as she continued to breathe deeply.

I braced myself on top of her and grabbed the knife. Hiccup suddenly took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. I bit my lip in concentration and splashed alcohol on the wound before continuing. I ignored the puss and the silently screaming and the bucking girl beneath me as I preceded to dig the knife in and find the bullet. Once I found it I quickly took it out and took out clean gauze and cleaned the wound again before wrapping the wound in gauze. I put her shirt back on her and brushed her bangs out of her face. Immediately, Toothless was there sniffing around Hiccup and licking her forehead and bandages.

Hiccup had tears in her eyes and Heather promptly released her hold on her arm and took a few steps back.

I wiped the blood from my hands and the sweat and tears from Hiccup's face before getting up and sighing. Toothless settled himself down by Hiccup's feet, gaze wandering from me, to Heather, then to Hiccup.

I stumbled back and ran a hand through my hair as I wordlessly left the tree fort and into the forest. I wandered around aimlessly before eventually finding myself in front of a large pond with a waterfall a little way away. I smiled to myself before cupping my hands and taking a drink.

It was freshwater. Very clear. Relatively clean.

I took my shirt off, just realizing it had a bit of blood on it. My pants and underwear flowed it as I stepped into the lukewarm water.

I swam a bit before going to the waterfall and washing my body. I continued to swim, then float until the sun was high up into the sky and my stomach started to growl and I grew drowsy.

Once to shore, I washed my shirt and armor. I put my clothes back on minus the shirt and started walking to the treehouse where I saw the very top of it where a worn and faded dark green flag fluttered just barely above the tree line.

I went back and saw Heather just starting to come down. She looked furious.

I decided that sleep was worth being screamed at and my presence known by walking to the tree fort.

Heather's eyes met mine immediately and she stomped up to me.

Raising an eyebrow, I went to ask why she was mad, when she immediately slapped me. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Just as I was about to ask her why, she slammed a fist into my face and started screaming at me.

"Thor almighty Dagur! Are you kidding me right now? You actually shot your girlfriend! I can't believe you! What happened to you?" Heather screeched at me.

"Hey! Shut up for a moment!" I yelled after my initial shock wore off. "Hic- _Red isn't_ my girlfriend. Where in Odin's name did you get that from? And I shot her because I was saving her scrawny ass. Now if you can move, I'm fucking tired and I want sleep."

Before Heather could get another word out, I shoved her aside and went up to the tree fort. I sighed and looked over at Hiccup who was leaning against the wall and whose eyes were halfway open. She was nodding off.

"Hmm, Dagur?" She asked, slightly raising her head.

"What?" I snapped at her. She wrinkled her nose and coughed hard into the crook of her arm before talking.

"Why are so, hm, nice to me? You…you kind-kind of kidnapped-," Hiccup never got to finish her sentence when she suddenly fell over, on to her good arm. Toothless was asleep in the corner near his owner, ears slightly twitching at the sound.

My eyes widened, and I strode over and righted her before realizing she passed out.

I sighed and glanced around the room before spotting a chest on the far side of the room. I placed Hiccup down on her side and walked over to dig through the chest.

It was full of quilts. I smiled in relief as I realized how cold I was. I looked over to the desk and noticed a sack closed tightly. Ever the nosy person, I opened it and saw cheese, a pork sandwich, buttered bread, and water in the sack.

"Heather's lunch or breakfast, most likely," I thought aloud.

Bringing a quilt and the sack over, I started to eat the sandwich when Toothless bounded over and snatched it right out of my hands. Livid I pushed the dog away and glared at it, only receiving a doggy-like smirk and a grunt.

I looked over to Hiccup who was probably hungrier than I and sat her up. I moved around so that I could face her. Gently shaking her shoulders, I took a piece of bread out, ripped it into a smaller piece, and held in in my hand in front of her face. She wouldn't be worth much if she starved to death.

"Mm mm." Hiccup groaned. I shook her a bit harder and her eyes partially opened. "Leaf me 'lone." She slurred.

"Get up, you need to eat."

Hiccup's eyes fully opened, and her glassy eyes looked at me then the food in front of her lips.

She started opening her mouth and I was about to push it in, when she suddenly shot forward and snatched the bread out of my hands causing me to shout in surprise. She swallowed and opened her eyes.

She clumsily grabbed the bag and dug out the cheese and took the bread from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Hey, yourself. I'm hungry."

I glared at her and snatched the cheese back and ripped of a hunk as well as some of the bread and quickly ate giving Hiccup the leftovers.

Once we both finished we passed the water flask between the both of us until we finished it off.

Hiccup yawned and started leaning forward towards me. I froze up as she rested her head against my chest and sighed, starting to relax. I took a deep breath causing her to grumble. I quickly put her down on the cot before lying down next to her and pulling the quilt over us.

Despite the sun shining brightly into the relatively small room, I closed my eyes and started to drift off, thinking of one thing before sleep consumed me.

 _Why_ _ **was**_ _I being so nice to her?_

 ***IM SOOOOO SORRY. This is probably super OOC and terrible and I'm tired and super sorry and I've been working on this for the past three weeks and had to restart three times before I finished then I forgot to save, and I had to rewrite the whole thing over again because all of my work was gone. Also, please review and I'm sorry for the delay. NEXT IS HICCUP'S POV. THEN WE WILL FLASH TO THE FUTURE. Maybe three years or so. It depends. ***


End file.
